Wyld Child
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Esme Cullen has kept a secret from her vampire family, a biological daughter. Isabella Marie Platt has moved to Forks to join our favorite vampire family but she is far from human. AU Bella/Alice femslash. C/Es, J/R, Em/E ? .
1. Chapter 1

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by SM. I'm just playing around with them._

**AN: The Muses have been slapping me around until I started this story. Expect new chapters for some of my other stories throughout the coming week. For everyone that put Sun and Moon on their story alerts, I'm thinking about rewriting it. I think I can make it better and do a little more build up on the Bella/Kate relationship.**

Ch. 1: The Girl with the Lavender Eyes

EsPOV

I sat in the family room of our large Victorian style home and basked in the tranquility of silence. Carlisle was on duty at the hospital and the kids were wallowing in the drudgery of high school. Sun was a rare commodity in Forks, Washington and the past three days of sunshine was an even more uncommon occurrence. My family and I needed to stay away from prying eyes during such bright days lest the unknowing townsfolk saw us sparkle. Then they would ask the questions that would lead them to a hidden truth; that vampires and the supernatural are real.

Other than the sparkling, my family differed from the vast majority of vampires in that we only drank animal blood. It was my husband that came up with the diet when he was still very young in his immortal existence. By abstaining from what the others of our kind referred to as our natural food source, we became more civilized and retained the ability to form true, loving, relationships. It also allowed Carlisle to control the monster to the point that he was able to become a doctor and help people as he always wanted.

Normally we hunted every two weeks but after the first two days of the two of us being cooped up with our four perpetually teenaged "children," my loving husband decided that we should indulge ourselves with some extra hunting. I loved my adopted children and the chaos that followed them with all my heart but at times they were an ever present reminder of the child that was taken from me. On certain days, like mother's day or my human birthday (today), it was almost too much to bare. The snap of wings and a quick flash of movement snapped me out of that line of thought.

I picked myself up off the couch then went out back through the sliding glass door. I paused long enough to pick up a couple of hand tool before I headed to the garden to do some much needed weeding. The simple task helped improve my mood but hadn't stopped all of my worrying, which was just part of being a mother. Of my children, I was concerned most with Emmett and Alice. Jasper and Rosalie were happily mated; the old soldier's empathy had done much to heal the emotional scars she had left over from the incident surrounding her change.

My behemoth of a son and pixie like daughter had yet to find their mates and it upset me. Part of the reason for that was that they had only recently come out of the closet. As long as they were happy, I didn't care if their mates were the same sex or not; the rest of the family felt the same. The other part of the problem is that we hardly interact with other vampires so the pool of potential mates is limited to the local humans. Even for the heterosexual students of Forks High, the pickings were slim.

The wind shifted directions and brought with it the smell of magic, lonely places, freesias, lavender and death. Change was coming and it was coming soon. A jolt of happiness went through me and I finished the weeding at vampire speed then headed back inside. While I waited for the others to get home, I chose to redecorate the downstairs guest room.

"The hunter comes," a tiny velvet voice whispered so softly that I almost hadn't heard it as I closed the sliding glass door.

APOV

I sat in Home Room bored out of my skull. As a vampire, school was tedious and I spent seven hours a day bored out of my skull as teachers taught the same crap almost every year. Outside of lunch with my siblings and going home, the only things I looked forward to were Drama and Stagecraft which were my last two classes of the day. This year, the school was putting on two plays so both classes were going to be pretty busy.

The bell rang at precisely 8 a.m. and I bolted out the door then made my way to my first period, AP English class. I'd always thought of spending fifteen minutes before school officially started in Home Room was bunch of crap. The only things that happened were attendance was taken and announcements were read. Hell, after Home Room, the rest of the day could be skipped as long as you turned in all your assignments.

Rose and I were the first ones to arrive in class and we made our way to our seats in the back of the class. Except for second and third periods where our classes were reversed, the two of us had the rest of our classes together. This year the two of us posed as juniors and the boys as seniors. Every time we moved we flipped which pair was oldest. My sister was about to say something to me when I was pulled into a vision.

_*VISION*_

_Warm, silky, hands slide their way across my naked skin and leave fiery trails in their wake. They reach my breasts then alternate between massaging them and tweaking my nipples as satin lips kiss up my right inner thigh. My center drips and spasms in anticipation when they get closer. I let out a whimper when only hot breath dances over my wetness then the lips taunt me while they kiss down my left inner thigh._

_The lips pull away again but the hot breath blows on my aching sex. I buck my hips as I plead for relief. My begging is rewarded as a wet tongue drags from the bottom of my slit to the top. It worked its way between my folds and the tip teased the edges of my entrance. After it is thrust inside for a brief moment, it laps at my clit. I hiss with pleasure when lips wrap around my sensitive bundle of nerves and then suck on it as the tongue lashes it mercilessly._

_One of the hands leaves my breast then two fingers are thrust into my sex. The steady rhythm of the thrusting fingers and the carnal assault on my clit shove me over the edge. I screamed as I rode out the waves of my orgasm. There is movement, full breast with hard nipples are pressed into my back and I felt my tail bone rub against another woman's clit. Soon her hips were grinding into my tail bone until her own climax explodes. A hand wiggled its way between my ass and her sex then pulls away. I watched as a delicate finger coated with her cum gathered some of my juices as well. It moved up to my mouth and offered a taste of our mixed nectar._

_*END VISION*_

Pain brought me back to reality because I'd bitten down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out. If I'd been a human then I'd have blushed in embarrassment when I scented not just my arousal, but my orgasm as well, in the air. Rosalie watched me with an expression that was a combination of concern and amusement. Thankfully, none of the other students had been in the room to witness my equivalent of a wet dream. I explained what happened to her at a speed and volume humans weren't able to hear.

"Strange that you never saw her face, but at least you were shown that you have a mate in your future," Rose commented thoughtfully. I knew she, like our mother, worried about me not finding a mate.

"True, but you know I how much I hate surprises. I just wish I'd seen what my mystery woman looked like. The only thing I remember was a brief flash of her eyes as she was…you know," I replied softly.

The others students and the teacher found their way into the room and class was about to start when a girl I'd never seen before walked in. She waited to be acknowledged by the teacher, a new student slip held out in her hand. Mrs. Meyer finally noticed the girl and smiled as she took the slip from the younger woman. A frown creased the teacher's face as she wrote signed the slip.

"Mrs. Cope hasn't filled out this slip completely, Miss...," she said in a business like manner but trailed off at the end. The human students had all leaned forward to hear the reply and God help me, so had I.

"Bella, just Bella, no other name; sort of like Fergie, Madonna or Prince. I grew up in a community that believed the old superstition that names hold power. If you knew someone's true name then you had the ability to cause them great harm. Not even my lovers have ever known my full name," Bella purred in answer with one eyebrow arched and a seductive smile.

The teacher, obviously flustered, stared at the girl in shocked silence. In fact, most of the students of both sexes seemed enthralled by her. My sister shook with contained laughter as she watched the little melodrama unfold. I used the opportunity to examine the vixen at the front of the room.

She had brown hair that was pulled back into a French braid that hung to her mid-shoulders, alabaster skin with just the hint of a rosy glow, perfect bow lips and a heart shaped face with delicate bone structure, not to mention a body that had all the aright curves. Something about her appearance was hauntingly familiar. Her shapely legs were encased in tight black skinny jeans, and she wore a white dress shirt, black vest, loose necktie and black leather peep-toe ankle boots. Her lips, nails, toenails and tie were colored a dark crimson. She had on smoky eye shadow but her eyes were hidden behind a pair of Ray Bans.

Mrs. Meyer recovered and told Bella she wasn't allowed to wear sunglasses in school. In response, she produced a doctor's note that said she had an extremely rare form of albinism that left her so light sensitive she needed to wear dark glasses at all times. The teacher acquiesced and told her to take the empty seat behind me.

For the flash of an instant she flickered and it almost looked like another image was superimposed over her; like a double exposure on a photograph. Bella glided down the aisle to her spot with an unearthly grace but from her scent, I knew she wasn't a vampire. Then again, I also knew she wasn't totally human either. I almost hadn't noticed that her heals were barely audible she walked.

Her gaze locked on mine as she neared the back of the room and she lowered her shades just enough that I say lavender eyes before they were pushed back in place. I drew in an unnecessary breath that hitched; those were the same color eyes that the mystery woman in my vision had. Rose's hand flashed out and brushed against the other girl's for a second when she passed. There was a part of me that wanted to growl at her in a possessive rage but another part recognized the gesture as having been one of reassurance and comfort.

"What are you," I asked too low for human hearing as she sat down in the chair behind me.

"A hunter," she replied cryptically.

"And I believe that I've caught the scent of a most dangerous vixen, Mary…Alice…Brandon…Cullen," Bella purred in a rich, chocolaty voice. She had leaned forward in her chair and alternated between both my ears as she said my name that sent a shiver down my spine.

I had come out of my change alone, naked and huddled in a dark cell in a burned down insane asylum without any memories of my human life or any clue as to what I was, a safety deposit box key around my neck. The first thing that happened when my eyes had snapped opened was being pulled into a series of three visions. The first was of the Cullen's and their vegetarian vampire lifestyle. The next was of finding Jasper in a diner in Philadelphia and the last was of the two of us joining our future family.

The door to my cell wasn't strong enough to withstand a vampire's strength, especially a Newborn's. I rummaged through the charred remains of the building until I found some oversized clothes to wear. Like all young vampires, instinct ruled my existence for that first year as I hunted the forests around the ruin that I called home. I wished I could've been like Rose and brag about how I've never tasted human blood. Unfortunately, in those early days, and up until the time I found my family, I drank from the people foolish enough to stray too close to my haven as well as animals.

When I was able the think above a primal level, I snuck into town in the middle of the night then stole some better fitting clothes. Something tugged at my awareness and drew me to the bank but then I remembered the key. Criminal activity was something that came easily to vampires; most of my kind used it as a means of supporting their nomadic existence. With my enhanced hearing I was able to crack the safe easily because I heard the second each tumbler fell into place. I found the right box then stuffed the folder, letter and cash it contained into a bag then fled town.

The visions of finding Jazz and joining the Cullen's had given the impression that they weren't going to happen for several decades, and so I lived a rather varied existence as a gypsy. But having no human memories had made me awkward and shy throughout my second life, despite being hyper, whenever I wasn't playing a roll. I think that's what made me such a drama geek; it allowed me to let others see a small fraction of how I was around my family.

People were often drawn to the inhuman beauty of my siblings and me but they had never actually taken it past the point of ogling. That left me unprepared as to how to react to Bella's blatantly seductive overture. I sat rigidly, my mind in such a haze that I wasn't able to understand why my non-existent heartbeat fluttered or my sex throbbed with need. I wasn't able to snap out of it until the bell rang and I realized that I'd zoned out for the whole class. Rosalie snickered at my reaction to the new girl and pulled me out of class.

The rest of the day passed in a similar haze until fifth and sixth periods. Bella shared all of my classes except third period but not even her presence was able to befuddle me during these last two hours. I was in my element and I used it to clear my head then allowed normal hyper self bleed through at the prospect of the two new productions. Angela Webber was bouncing almost as much as I was as she took her accustomed seat next to me.

The brown eyed, brunette human was normally just as shy and awkward around others as I was. The two of us had bonded over our passion for all things drama related and became friends. She was the only true friend that I'd ever made outside of my family. Whenever she wasn't out with her boyfriend, Ben (thanks to my matchmaking skills), the minister's daughter and I had sleepovers that were mini film festivals.

"Hey Ali, have you heard which plays we're doing yet," Angela said by way of greeting when she sat down.

"Hi, Ange; nope, Ms. Turov hasn't come in yet. I guess we'll just have to wait until class starts," I responded casually then noticed Bella in the back of the class. Rose came in just before the bell and dropped into the empty seat on her right.

Once class had started, Ms. Turov told us that the plays we were going to work on for the year were A Midsummer's Night Dream and Camelot. I heard Bella grumble and Rose snicker when the first play was announced and I wanted to find out why. Before I was able to confront my sister, I was drawn into a heated debate about the second play. I was upset that I lost the point and it was changed to Spamalot. With a sigh, I realized that it would be next to impossible most of these children to handle Shakespeare, let alone Camelot so Monty Python was a better choice.

The bell rang and there were a few questions that I wanted my sister to answer. The most important of which was how she might know Bella. I said goodbye to Angela then Rose placed her hand on the small of my back and guided me her car. Jasper and Emmett were already there waiting for us.

"It's Mom's birthday so we're going shopping," my sister told us and the questions I wanted to ask were forgotten as one of my others passions had taken hold of me.

The shopping trip was anticlimactic, to say the least. Rosalie and Jasper ran herd and prevented my usual retail frenzy when we reached the mall. Emmett laughed while I whined about how unfair they were being. After two hours, we each had a personal gift for Esme in addition to one from all of us. My sister was unusually contemplative during the drive home and it reminded me of the questions that I'd wanted to ask her earlier.

"R-rose, have you met the new girl before," I asked the most pressing question shyly.

The boys and I watched as she attempted to answer but choked every time. With a disgusted scowl, she turned and glared out the window as she ignored us. She composed her self just as the BMW came to a halt in the garage then stalked into the house. I stared at my brothers with a questioning glance before we all followed and caught up with her in the kitchen. Rose silently directed us to leave the presents on the dining room table.

We found Carlisle and Esme in the living room dressed as if they were going to the theatre. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and hadn't acknowledged our presence. Emmett cleared his throat just as there was a knock at the door. Jasper was about to go answer it when Rose placed a hand on his shoulder in restraint. It opened and Bella glided into the room sheathed in an elegant dress.

"BELLA," Esme squealed as she flashed over to the younger woman and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday, Mom," the brunette stranger responded while she returned the hug. My father, brothers and I gaped in shock. Rosalie on the other hand visibly relaxed and a heartfelt smile spread across her lips.

"Cutting it close, baby sister," she mock chided Bella and the other girl gave responded by sticking out her tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: I'm just playing with SM's toys._

Ch. 2: The Long Lost Daughter

"_Cutting it close, baby sister," she mock chided Bella and the other girl gave responded by sticking out her tongue._

CPOV

_Mom,_ I thought incredulously as if my day had not been stressful enough. First, that wretched Nurse Stanley threw herself at me. Then Rosalie called to inform me that it was my wife's human birthday and the family was going out to celebrate. Esme had never mentioned her birthday to me before. Now I had to fight down the surge of hurt and betrayal that came from the knowledge that that was not all she had kept hidden from me. While I was unable to look at wife, I reluctantly gave the girl that had just destroyed my happiness a brief glance then all those negative emotions drained from me.

"Marie, is that you," I inquired softly.

"You bet your sparkling ass it is, Carly," she replied with the attitude I remembered well.

"Isabella Marie Platt, you have some explaining to do," Esme demanded but was too happy the girl was in her arms to be mad.

"She is not the only one, my love," I chided as she led Bella into the family room then sat on the couch and indicated the younger woman sit down next to her.

Rose sat on her mother's other side while I sat on the edge of one of the love seats. The rest of the family joined us, their expressions a mixture of confusion and anger at having been kept in the dark. Once everyone had settled into the available seating, an awkward silence fell over the room. Finally, I indicated that my mate should begin. She nodded then took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts.

"Whether you believe it or not, there is a Veil that separates the normal world from the supernatural one. The best definition for it is that it is the physical and psychological manifestation of rationality and Man's disbelieve. It is what allows us to walk among mortals virtually undetected. Why else would they be so readily convinced of our lies or explain away the mysterious disappearances and deaths that might be lain at the feet of some supernatural creature? I use those two examples specifically to illustrate my point, there are many others," my wife began in a tone I imagined kindergarten teachers used with their impressionable charges; which was appropriate when I considered that with the exception of possibly Rose, none of them knew much about the supernatural world.

"True Sight is the ability for a mortal to look past the Veil. It allows the possessor to see things as they really are which makes it both a blessing and a curse. Most of those that have it end up being locked away in asylums, similar to those that are afflicted with the various forms of Second Sight. A limited version of True Site ran in my family and though it passed my mother's generation, I was born with the gift. I was unable to pierce the Veil but I could see lesser supernatural creatures and detect others no matter what guises they wore," she continued then paused to let that sink in.

"You knew I was not human when I set your broken arm when you were sixteen," I stated simply and Esme nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I knew you were something supernatural but I did not care. I had fallen hopelessly in love the second my eyes met yours," she admitted which caused the other girls to sigh and my sons to roll their eyes.

"Back to the story, the gift had gotten a couple of my cousins in trouble back in England but I never drew attention to myself. After an encounter with a handsome doctor, who was more than he seemed, my live was pretty dull. That is, until I turned eighteen. My father was a famer that had had a bad harvest. In desperate need of money to feed his family, he bargained with John Morgan for a loan. John might have been the wealthiest farmer in the county but he was missing what he wanted most, an heir. He agreed to loan my father enough money to hold our family over until the next harvest in exchange for my hand in marriage. The fool agreed.

"I met him for the first time the day before the wedding. At first, he was very charming but when I told him that my heart belonged to another he flew into a rage. My parents watched as he pulled me close to him by my hair then tell me I would marry him and provide him a son. That was the first night that I cried myself to sleep. No matter how much I pleaded, my father forced me into the marriage. After the ceremony, my loving husband locked me in our bedroom then left to celebrate our nuptials with his friends. John came home drunk then beat and raped me.

"The years passed and at least twice a week he beat and raped me in a drunken rage but I never became pregnant. My grandmother, in addition to sharing my gift, had been a Wise Woman who had taught me about gardening and a little bit of herbal healing. There was a pomegranate tree on our property. Thanks to what I learned, I knew the seeds from the fruit were a natural form of birth control so I ate the seeds on a regular basis. One night, while John had gone to town to gamble, I wandered around the property crying.

"I heard a noise from a nearby crop of trees and the most beautiful man I had ever seen stepped into my path. Though he had made himself to look like Carlisle, I knew he was something else. The imposter asked my why I was upset but I was hesitant to tell him. In the end, I did just that. He pulled me into his arms and comforted me. I knew he was just a pale imitation of my one love but I surrendered myself to my emotions and we shared a moment of passion. When it passed, he disappeared from my embrace and I returned home. There was a spring in my step as I entered the house and I somehow knew that I had conceived a child with the stranger.

"John arrived back drunk and angered from his losses. The beating he gave me was mild in comparison to some of the others but the rape was especially brutal and left me unable to walk for a week. It was the next month when he learned I was with child. He was so ecstatic that he became the charming man I first met. The beatings and raped stopped. It was close to my due date when one of the farm hands pulled him aside and told him he had seen my infidelity with the stranger. The sadistic bastard beat me so badly that I went into labor and he had no intention of getting me to a doctor.

"His plan was foiled when a doctor appeared on our door step. He introduced himself as Dr. Spock and explained he was lost and needed lodging for the night. Reluctantly, John agreed. As soon as the doctor heard my screams, he rushed to my side. My husband claimed that I had fallen down the stairs which had caused me to go into labor. It was as obvious to me that the Dr. Spock was skeptical of that assertion as it was that he was more than human. I passed out during the delivery but when I regained consciousness John told me I had given birth to a son that was stillborn.

"It was days later when I was able to get out of bed. I was mentally and emotionally numb. After I cleaned myself off, I got dressed then went to see about making myself some breakfast. It was a stormy day so John was in the parlor as I hobbled down the stairs. He met me at the bottom of the stairs where he grabbed my arm roughly then dragged me to the door. He called me a filthy whore as he threw me out into the rain before he slammed the door in my face.

"My broken body still hurt and my heart was filled with grief over the loss of the only thing that had made me happy since I was sixteen. In a haze, I wandered through the storm until I reached the cliffs. I stood on the precipice and realized there was nothing left to live for so I jumped. At first I was angry when the jagged rocks my body had smashed into at the bottom had not killed me. The anger was forgotten as the intense pain overshadowed everything else.

"A beautiful man stood over me with a wiggling bundle in his arms. I knew instinctively that he was the one that had made love to me. He told me that he had sent to the doctor to me but there was nothing that could be done for our son but I had given birth to twins and our daughter had been spirited out of the house before John found out. Then a baby girl was thrust into my arms. I named her Isabella Marie Platt then she was taken from me. Her father explained that she would live with him but I would be able to see her once a year. Then he went on to say that his magic would keep me alive long enough to reach the hospital and that my Soul Mate would find me there. There was a flash of lightening and then the man and my little girl were gone.

"As you know, my injuries were so severe that I was taken straight to the morgue where Carlisle found me. I was the first to join our family but there was always a piece of my heart that was missing because my little girl was not there," Esme concluded.

"I had been a Newborn for a couple of months when Bella visited for the first time. Carlisle was working late at the hospital so Esme and I had been home alone. Since I was there for the first visit, I was allowed to be there for all of the others. Usually they coincided with Bella's birthday, but she showed up early this time," my daughter, Rosalie, added.

So many questions danced around in my mind that I was unable to figure out which one to ask first. Then off course, I still needed to reveal how I knew the exquisite creature that had turned out to be my stepdaughter. Emmett decided to take the bull by the horns and jumped into the interrogation feet first.

APOV

I listened to my mother's explanation but it was obvious to the rest of us that it was pretty general. My mind craved details and I noticed a similar desire in Carlisle's eyes. My father thirsted after knowledge with almost more fervor than he craved blood. I was about to ask a question when my bear of a brother had beaten me to the punch.

"What are you," Emmett asked. His face was scrunched up as he tried to puzzle it out for himself while he waited for the answer.

"She," Bella and Esme replied together and I was glad when I noticed that my face wasn't the only one that bore a confused expression.

"I think we can all see that you're a she. The dress and tits kind of give it away, but what are you," he shot back almost aggravated.

"Not she…She; S, I, D, H, E," the brunette explained in exasperation as though that were something everyone should already know and from the light bulb that went off over my father's head, at least he did.

"That's one of the faerie races," Rose added.

"They are the ruling faerie race. Although Bella is only half Sidhe," Esme corrected.

I was momentarily distracted when the young Sidhe in question flickered again. I almost missed the next question as I tried to separate the two superimposed images in my mind. More than anything, I wanted to know what that was all about.

"How many times have you visited Esme and how come my Rose never mentioned anything," Jasper wondered as he shot his mate a brief glance.

"My birthday is September 13, and this is my seventeenth visit. Time passes differently in the Fey Realms. In addition to touching both the past and the present, one year there can be more, or less, than that here. I really am a seventeen-year-old girl. As to why Rosie never said anything, it was because she had a Gesh placed on her that prevented her from saying anything. That's Gesh spelled g, e, a, s. Some people mispronounce it as gay-as," she answered with a smile.

"Why do you flicker," I rushed before anyone else could ask another question.

"I don't flicker," Bella stated bluntly, one eyebrow rose in incredulity at the accusation.

"You do so, I've watched you do it all day in school and then again a few minutes ago," I shot back as I got up from my perch and stood in front of her. Esme and Rosalie shared a knowing look but I refused to let my attention drift from the other girl. She got to her feet and tried to stare me down but flickered again.

"There, you just did it again," I demanded while I reached out and touched her.

I heard a soft pop, like a bubble that burst, and the scent of burnt ozone filled the air. My father and brothers gasped when they noticed the same change I had. Bella Platt was still standing in front of me but features she'd inherited from Esme became more defined and delicate. Her skin seemed to glow and the tips of her ears were softly pointed. If she had been beautiful before, the sidhe was even more so now.

"You broke my Glamour. Nobody has ever done that before," she pouted but was distracted by my touch.

It felt like an electrical spark passed between us when I touched her. I had been absorbed in her new appearance and hadn't realized I was still touching her until heat moved up my arms and started to smolder where my heart once beat. It startled me and I hissed then drew my hand from Bella. The sensation stopped as soon as we were no longer touching but it was replaced by an intense longing. The feeling scared me so much that I took an involuntary step back. When I glanced back into Bella's eyes, I saw lust and some other emotion. She smirked and those emotions were replaced by the predatory patience of a hunter. A thrill went through me and settled in my sex and the scent of my arousal filled the air. If I were human, I would've blushed. Instead, I retreated back to my seat and tried not to look at anyone.

"What's Glamour," Jazz and Emmett asked together.

"Glamour is the name the faerie races call their personal magic. The Fey as a whole are creatures of magic, it permeates every fiber of our being and flows through us like blood. It is our living connection to nature and binds us together with it. One of its most basic uses is for creating illusions to disguise our true appearance from mortals. It is virtually impossible to break someone's Glamour unless you are more powerful than they are. I've heard there is an exception to that but I can't remember what it is at the moment," Bella told us then looked as though she was trying to figure out what the other exception was.

"I know there are still many questions to be answered but Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I need to go up and change if we hope to make our reservations. Bella, you'll find a syringe and five shot glasses on the kitchen counter," the blonde vampire commented then headed for the stairs.

"Dude, this is so cool, our little sister is an Elf," Emmett said to Jasper as the three of us made to follow Rose.

Bella let out a strangled growl then flicked her wrist in his direction. I felt the air crackle with her magic then my brother doubled over.

"OW! GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT," he wailed as he dropped his pants then smacked his ass violently. We all stared in shock when we noticed the end of a book coming out of his crack. Bella looked sheepish when she stalked over to him and pulled it out.

"Sorry, I only meant for it to drop on your head," she apologized sincerely while Emmett tried to reclaim some of dignity as he pulled up his pants. At first, I thought he was going to attack her but then he saw the book in her hands and started to laugh. Esme was about to scold her daughter when we all noticed the title of the book was The Elves and the Shoemaker.

"I really hate being called an Elf," Bella huffed and everyone laughed. Emmett laughed even harder as we went upstairs to change and she got in trouble, part of the punishment was that Em was allowed to call her Elf as long as he didn't overdo it.

It wasn't long before we were all back downstairs. Our mother handed us each a shot glass of red liquid and directed us to drink it. It tasted like hot mulled wine and tingled as it went down. I gasped when power surged inside of me but I wasn't prepared for what happened afterward. My skin was flushed and senses dulled. I started to panic then there was a rapid thudding in my chest. That was when I realized the truth; I WAS HUMAN AGAIN! So was the rest of my family.

"The spell is not an illusion, but I can only maintain it for a few hours. Rosie and I thought Mom would enjoy dining on something not on the hoof for a change," the sidhe explained while she herded us to the limousine that was parked outside. My blonde sister got into the driver's seat and the rest of us piled into the back.

Despite having temporarily regained her humanity, Rose still drove at her normal speed. It hardly seemed like any time had passed before we arrived at the best French restaurant in Seattle. The family was escorted to a private dining room where we enjoyed a sampling of the best items on the menu along with some excellent wine. By the time dessert had arrived, Bella had started to show the strain she was under. We finished quickly then headed back to the house for presents and more answers. Jasper sat up front with his mate while the fey girl was curled up on our mother's lap asleep. Her legs were thrown over mine and Carlisle stroked her hair. I shot a dirty look at Emmett when I had a vision of him tickling her feet.

"My family is finally whole," Esme sighed then started to hum a lullaby.

**AN: Edward will make an appearance in the next chapter. The first one to accurately guess what he is will get to add something to the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: You already know it by heart._

Ch. 3: Unexpected Guests

EsPOV

_My little girl is here, she came back to me,_ my mind continually chanted while I did a mental happy dance as Rose drove us back from Seattle. During the ride to the restaurant, I had taken care of the introductions that had not been made earlier. Bella then explained, in a little more detail, the spell she had cast on us. When the others had drunk her blood, she was able to use that as a focus to draw out their human traits. Because I was her mother, there was already a link and had not required that I ingest any of her vital fluid. The only problem with the spell was that it took a great deal of concentration and focus for it to be maintained.

The limo, a rental that Bella had picked up on the way over, stopped at the foot of the stairs that led up to our porch. My baby woke up just as the engine stopped; she still looked a little haggard from expending so much effort. We all exited the vehicle then made our way inside so that I could open my presents. In all honesty, this was already the best birthday of my existence and that was enough of a present for me. Anything else would have been icing on the cake.

I sat at the table and Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett each handed me a wrapped package. My loving husband gave me tickets to Rio along with a "coupon" for a weekend on Isle Esme. Alice had given me a new bikini set for the trip and the others each gave me gift cards so that I could get supplies for my various design projects. Bella joined her siblings and together they handed me a small black velvet box, inside was a platinum band that held each of their birthstones. I sobbed as I placed it on my finger.

"Mom, other than wearing a dress, my gift to you is that I'm staying here in Forks. I've chosen exile in the mortal realm and I wanted to be close to you. Tomorrow, I'm skipping school to go apartment hunting," my baby girl said with a smile and hopeful expression on her face.

"Nonsense that will not be necessary. I will not have my stepdaughter living anywhere other than here. Besides, how else will your brothers and I prevent any of the local girls from attempting any skullduggery by sneaking into your room? It would make your mother happy, too," Carlisle commented with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"I had a feeling that you were going to show up so I made up a room for you," I admitted to her.

"Fine, Mommy, but for future reference, I prefer doing the skullduggery by myself and I doubt you'd be any the wiser. Maybe the locals should invest in a supply of chastity belts? I haven't had a playmate in long time," Bella replied while she teased my husband at the end with a smirk.

Although Rose and I had realized that Bella and Alice were Soul Mates, part of me felt that those last teasing comments might have had a grain of truth in them. The sooner the petite vampire and the sidhe figured out the truth, the better.

The sliding glass doors that lead out to the back yard and my garden opened of its own accord. There was the sound of dragonfly wings snapping as something hurdled through the air towards us. Other than Bella and I, the rest of our family was startled when it spoke.

"Those gauche puppies are about to crash your party, darrrrrrrrrrrrlings," a tiny honey and velvet voice drawled then landed in the middle of the dining room table.

Even without Jasper's gift, I felt the shock that radiated off my husband and vampire children at sight of the male pixie. Like other members of his species, he stood approximately 6 inches tall and had dragonfly like wings that protruded from between his shoulder blades. This particular pixie was dressed in dark slacks that looked neatly pressed, a paisley smoking jacket with black velvet trim belted with a matching sash and white dress shirt with a paisley ascot. His jade green eyes swept over us and his mouth was twisted in a rakish grin. One tiny hand swept through the unruly tuft of bronze hair that topped his head and brandy snifter materialized in his other. He whirled the amber liquid around the glass as he waited for one of us to say something.

"Hello, Edward, would you please explain what you mean," I greeted and asked the tiny garden fey.

"After that breeze blew in earlier today and I realized that company was coming, I grew bored. I decided to flit over to La Push and ogle all those delicious examples of prime man-meat that liked to parade around half naked. Anyhoo, some russet-skinned girl, in serious need of an attitude adjustment, showed up and went on and on about some beautiful human girl she'd seen renting a limo. When she overheard her tell the rental agent that she was going to dinner with the Cullen's, the poor dear rushed back to get the boys to mount a rescue and save the damsel from the evil bloodsuckers. At least two of them had been watching the road for your return. The lovelies are on their way here as we speak," Edward replied bored tone.

Bella looked confused at why everyone else had suddenly tensed up during the pixie's explanation. There was no time to enlighten her so I directed her to follow us outside. My family stood in a line and waited for our old adversaries to show up. 75 years ago, before Alice and Jasper had joined the family, we encountered the shapeshifters from the nearby reservation. They fancied themselves as werewolves and told us that it was their duty to destroy our kind. Thankfully, Carlisle had convinced the Alpha, Ephraim Black, that we meant their tribe no harm. We made a treaty with the wolves and swore never to bite or kill a human and never step foot on their land. It seemed that the bloodline had not died out like we hoped when we chose to come back to this place.

Four shirtless young men and a girl dressed in a t-shirt and shorts walked out of the trees then slowly advanced on us. When they were fifty feet away, they stopped. The man in the middle looked older and appeared to be the leader of the group. He addressed Carlisle when he spoke.

"You know the terms of the treaty and yet you put an innocent at risk. Hand over the human and there won't be any trouble. Once Jake has escorted her to safety, the rest of the pack will leave peacefully," the Alpha said. I noticed the girl had taken several steps forward and was leering at Bella with a palpable lust.

Before my husband was able to respond, my daughter had taken two steps forward which placed her between us and the wolves. She stood defiantly in front of the Alpha; her eyes never once left his.

"Listen up, Mowgli, 'cause I'm only going to say this once. One: I'm not now, nor have I ever been a human," Bella hissed.

"Two: I haven't needed a man for safety since I was in diapers," she continued snidely.

"And three: If Little Red Riding Hood over there doesn't stop eye fucking my, then I'm going to chin the bitch," the young sidhe finished, her voice was practically a scream at the end.

She had turned to glare at the Native American girl when she made her last comment and failed to see the one of the young men had started to shake violently. The female wolf had noticed so she attempted to keep Bella distracted and off balance by blowing her a kiss. I called out to my daughter and she spun around just as the boy leapt. She threw her hands up and Glamour hit him. There was a sound of shredding fabric as the 6 foot tall Indian exploded into a…Pomeranian? The small dog landed on all fours then yipped in confusion as he turned around in circles.

"What the Hell did you do to Jacob, you witch," the Alpha demanded hotly. The situation was deteriorating quickly and Emmett's loud guffaws along with his siblings' barely contained laughter were not helping.

"He attacked me then I defended myself. Granted, it wasn't exactly the effect I wanted but oh well. And for the record, I'm not a witch," Bella shot back coolly then dropped her personal Glamour. The remaining wolves staggered back.

"Leave our land and never return but the puppy stays," she commanded and there was an odd timbre to her voice. Surprisingly, the wolves obeyed and disappeared back into the forest.

"Bella, just who was your father," Carlisle asked but she just shrugged then headed back inside after she picked up her newly acquired pet and I knew there was a long night of explanations ahead.

**AN: Sorry this was a shorter chapter than the previous two but I wanted something a little light before I got into the rest of the explanations that started in the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the new and improved Edward. Yes, he's a gay pixie but I torn between making him Emmett's mate or puppy Jacob's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story, everything else is owned by SM._

Ch. 4: Faerie Lore

"_Bella, just who was your father," Carlisle asked but she just shrugged then headed back inside after she picked up her newly acquired pet and I knew there was a long night of explanations ahead._

BPOV

I ignored Carlisle's question and tried to act casual as I picked up the small dog then made my way inside. My hand gently stroked his fur. A small part of me wanted to feel guilty over what I had done to that poor boy but the greater part believed that he had gotten what he deserved for his attempted sneak attack. The truth of the matter was that I was more upset about my Glamour had gone awry twice tonight. That was too much of a reminder of my painful childhood.

The rest of my family followed me back inside. The entirety of the back wall of the house had been made of glass and the middle two panes on the ground floor we sliding doors. I managed to catch my reflection in those windows; my true appearance looked back at me. It reminded me that I hadn't restored my human Mask yet. I also noticed my mother's concerned look. From the time I started visiting, she had never asked me about my home life but she obviously had some idea. The only one I'd ever confided some of those details to was Rosalie and she promised never to tell.

Jacob nipped at my fingers as I petted him, not that I blamed him. I'd have been pissed too if I went a wannabe werewolf to a house pet. His mood was only going to get worse when he discovered he was stuck in that form. Then again, he was going to have a sour mood for a while because I was going to take him to the vet tomorrow to get fixed. I felt his body vibrate then still and he whined.

I sat down on one of the two love seats in the family room and Jake leapt from my grasp then curled under the coffee table with a pitiful expression. The others sat in the available seating and stared at me. A wave of calm washed over me unexpectedly so I gave Jasper a small smile in thanks.

"Bella, those wolves backed down to your command as though you were their Alpha. I cannot help but wonder who your father is," Carlisle commented while he carefully watched my expression. I shot at quick glance at both Mom and Rose, both of them nodded at me in encouragement.

I closed my eyes then bowed my head in defeat and began, "In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth. The Earth was void and darkness filled the face of the deep. The spirit of God rippled across the waters and said, "Let there be Light, there was and it was good." The whole of the physical aspect of Creation had taken six days. On the seventh day, God rested. As he rested, he dreamed and the Faerie Races were born. God placed them on Earth to act as stewards so that all would be ready for the coming of man. If we are to believe the legends of our origins," my voice barely above a whisper.

"Regardless of what you believe, as I stated once before, the Fey are creatures of magic. Magic is the essence of Creation and the life's blood of Nature. Somewhere during our evolution we had become so entwined with it that we became the living embodiments of Nature. Just like Nature, we are neither good nor evil but both simultaneously and our demeanors are influenced by the seasons.

"Our Seelie side, what you might want to call the good part of our natures, is ascendant during the spring and summer. Our Unseelie side, which you might think of as the evil or baser parts of our natures, dominates the fall and winter months of the year. That is not to say there isn't some bleed through of suppressed personality traits when the other side is in control. Nature is about balance, after all.

"The Sidhe, as the absolute rulers among the Fey, embraced this dichotomy within us and created two Royal Courts to rule each half of the year. The Summer Queen governs the Summer Court, just as the Winter Queen commands the Winter Court. In addition to the courtesans, each Queen is tended by the Spring Maiden and Fall Maiden respectively. Besides the two Queens there is a third ruler whose sole purpose to keep the balance of all things," I continued and paused to let that information. It was obvious that everyone, other than my Mom and older sister, was confused. Despite that, they all listened intently especially Carlisle.

"I'm a Wyld Child in every sense of those terms. Those wolves had no choice but to back down because I'm very much my Father's daughter, an Alpha Bitch like no other. He has many names; a translation for one of them is Elf King. Some of his other names are Green Man and Cernunnos but he prefers the one that inspires the most fear, Master of the Wyld Hunt; the only one that can make Summer and Winter toe the line," I finished with pride in my voice then waited for more questions to be thrown at me.

At some point during my explanation, Alice had gotten up and went into the kitchen. She came back and handed me glass of water. I wasn't surprised when she sat down next to me. In fact, her presence was comforting for me but I had no idea why that was. Instead, I used the effect to anchor myself because I knew Mom would ask the most difficult question.

"What did you mean about being a Wyld Child in every sense of the word? What really happened to you growing up," she asked after I had drained the glass and placed it on the coffee table.

"It was originally used to refer Father's children. Over time, it became a derogatory term half breeds like me that have a human parent. We pay for our natural immunity with the unpredictability of our Glamour, unless we used a focus. As for my childhood, it's not something I like to talk about. Basically, I was tormented constantly because of what I was; my three pure blood older brothers were the worst. The only reason I'm still alive is because Father taught me how to fight and hunt.

"At his insistence, I spent most of my time on the trail. I was never home for more than a few days at a time in order to keep the potential violence at a minimum. All that changed a year ago when Father decided to dream. Aerrol, my oldest brother was left in charge and he only cared about the power his position gave, not the responsibilities. When I said something to him, he threw me out. Being Cernunnos' daughter meant that I never had to declare myself being one Court or the other.

"Without him around and Aerrol kicking me out of my House, and then Summer and Winter decided to force the issue. With no protection, I would've been fair game for any Sidhe, whether they were commoner or a member of a House. At best, I would've been treated as little more than a whore. The Queens declared that I had to choose to become part of a Court or go into exile, so here I am," I answered her and she flashed over then pulled me into a hug that was as much to comfort her as it was me.

"When you mentioned Houses, were you talking about nobility," Jasper wondered. From the short time that I've known him, I quickly deduced that he had a yen for history.

"Yes, they are very similar to the old feudal system. There is a central family with some level of influence and a number of vassals that enjoyed the prestige of being associated with the family," I affirmed.

"From what you said, I'm guessing that the Master of the Wyld Hunt was the third ruler," Carlisle commented and I nodded in confirmation. Jasper, Emmett and Alice looked a little awed but Rose sat there unimpressed because I was just her little sister.

"What was that about immunity and your Glamour being chaotic," Carlisle asked with blazing curiosity.

"The faerie races are virtually immortal; they are difficult to kill like vampires and werewolves. Even if you were lucky enough to kill one, they still might come back. Disbelief, synthetic things and the banality of the mortal world might weaken them but there is only one thing that is known to kill them once and for all, Cold Iron. Those of us that have a human parent don't suffer from that allergy, but a bullet will kill us just the same.

"Nature is about balance and immunity to Cold Iron is unnatural. The scales are evened out because Glamour is natural and our ability to use it is uncontrolled and lesser than it should be otherwise. A pure blood's imagination is the only thing that limits what they can do with it. Those like me need to focus the Glamour through something natural, a prop of sort. The bigger the effect I want, the larger the focus.

"Normally, I use a piece of jewelry as a focus unless I'm too upset to remember. Outside of my Mask and the Change spell, I hadn't planned on using Glamour so I forgot to wear a second ring. That's why the book didn't hit Emmett's head and Jacob was turned into a puppy," I responded a bit sheepishly.

"Why do the other most of the Sidhe hate mixed bloods," Alice asked in a delicate tone because she hadn't wanted to offend me.

"The Sidhe are more susceptible to Cold Iron and human disbelief. They can stay here for a limited time but eventually it becomes too much and they start to weaken. Mixed bloods can live in both realms without any such trouble, just like pixies and other lesser Fey. I was the first Wyld Child born in three hundred years but that was because my mother was a special case," I told her.

"Exactly why was Esme a special case," Carlisle wanted to know and eyed Mom speculatively.

"Are you familiar with the Cottingley Fairy Photographs," I countered

"They were a series of five photos taken by two little girls in 1917. For years they were hounded by the press, then in the 1980's confirmed it was all a hoax," he affirmed.

"Elsie Wright and Frances Griffiths were distant cousins of mine. They shared my gift and befriended a local pixie clan. One day at school, one of the other students overheard them whispering about their magical friends and told the teacher. You know how fast gossip travels. Eventually, they were forced to prove their story. With the permission of the pixie clan they started taking photographs.

"If you had remembered that 1980's interview correctly, only those first three photos were admitted to be fakes. The plates for the originals were damaged so the girls redid them with paper cutouts. What the reporter failed to print was that there were a total of thirty photographs that were taken and only the first five were published," Mom replied cattily and he had the decency to look properly abashed.

"Summer and Winter considered ending the bloodline entirely and it fell to Father to do the deed. He chose to remove the gift from that side of the family then followed the lineage to America. My great-grandmother was dead and the gift skipped my grandmother and aunts and uncles. Mom was already married by the time he tracked her down. He witnessed the abuse she suffered and heard her cry out for Carlisle in her sleep. One night, he appeared to her in the likeness of her true love and you know the rest," I added quickly.

Thankfully, I yawned before anyone else asked anymore questions. There was going to be plenty of time for them to learn more later. Carlisle sensed that the information stream was about to dry up for the evening. He was about to attempt to pry some more answers from me when Esme shot him a scathing look.

"Bedtime for the Sidhe," she said then dragged me upstairs to my new room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by SM._

Ch. 5: The Crime Surgeon?

EsPOV

Yet another jolt of motherly joy shot through me as I tucked my not-so-little girl into her new bed. It was hard to believe that after all this time; Bella was not going to be taken from me again. My daughter was going to stay with me forever. At least I hoped it was forever. The last thing I wanted to think about was what would happen when her Father resumed his rightful place.

"Mom, I'll never go back there for more than a visit," she said softly and I knew that she had guessed my thoughts.

There was the sound of tiny paws and then Jacob appeared. He jumped on the bed then curled up at Bella's feet. Normally, I would never have allowed an animal to do something like that but I had read between the lines when the young sidhe had explained about her Glamour. The poor thing was going to be stuck in that form, at least until certain conditions are met. For now, I resigned myself to having dog hair on the bedclothes.

"Tell Rose that she has permission and then ask Carlisle about Mortimer Monroe," Bella whispered sleepily as I closed the door. Rosalie had been waiting in the hall, she nodded then we rejoined the family downstairs.

Once we sat down, I noticed that Alice kept glancing upstairs. It appeared that she knew who her mate was, now Bella just needed to figure it out before either of them were hurt. I informed the rest of the family that our newest addition's hearing was almost as acute as ours then asked we adjourn to Carlisle's study, it was the only room in the house that had triple the sound proofing. They agreed with my request and we went back upstairs. Emmett, the last one to enter and Edward perched languidly on shoulder, shut the door behind him.

"What kind of father abandons their child to the whims of fate just to sleep," my husband seethed and I observed the others were just as confused, even Rose.

"Bella said her Father had decided to dream, not sleep. All of the so-called Greater Fey are vulnerable in the mortal world and cannot stay for more than a few hours. Dreaming is the way they have found to circumvent their weaknesses and experience this realm. It is a magical process in which the temporarily give up their True Form and fuse their essence to an unborn child. Generally, this has no ill effect on the child and they lead normal life. The Fey stays in their subconscious; they give a gentle push here or a nudge there. Often, those children grow up to be artists and the like but that depends on the Fey they are fused with. When the host dies, the Fey returns home and their True Form," I explained as I swallowed my own anger at the thought of Bella being left to fend for herself.

"I get that her dad is this Master of the Wyld Hunt guy but how does that make her an Alpha Bitch," wondered Emmett as the pixie played around with a strand of his hair.

"Sweetness, you are just too cute when you're being clueless," Edward laughed. His honey and velvet voice tinkled like wind chimes.

"The pack of Dire Wolves used for the Wyld Hunt is composed of Fey and Humans that were transformed by the Master simply because they had the misfortune of hearing the Hunt pass. His four favorites were his own children," Rosalie explained and her voice had taken a disgusted tone at the end.

I saw several questions about to be asked at that bit of information but we were all stunned when the pixie on Emmett's shoulder licked his ear suggestively. There was something fundamentally wrong and amusing about a six-inch faerie making a pass at a six-foot-plus mountain of a vampire. The tableau became more humorous when my eldest son looked like he would have blushed, if he could.

"Don't be shy, lover. Once you go Fey, you never stray," Edward commented as he hovered in from of Emmett's face and ground his hips suggestively.

Alice was the first to recover from the absurdity of the scene then everyone else joined in. A few moments passed while we struggled to regain our composure. Emmett looked like he wanted to melt through the floor and the pixie grinned rakishly. The conversation had been successfully derailed and I wanted to move it away from the Wyld Hunt and how Cernunnos used my daughter. The last part of Bella's comment when I left her room filled my mind.

"Carlisle, who is Mortimer Monroe," I asked my husband curiously but somehow already knew it had something to do with him calling my baby by her middle name.

"Ah, yes, I had hoped that part might be swept under the rug for a while longer," he retorted sheepishly.

CPOV

I looked at my family with an expression that begged for them to let this drop but it was to no avail. My loving wife tapped a foot; her arms folded across her chest and gave me the glare that made our children balk. Those same children looked at me with both expectation and relief that that look was not directed at them. I got up from my desk chair and went over to the only drawer that was kept locked in the nearby filing cabinet. The others had always wondered about what was in it. After it was unlocked, I removed something in a protective plastic bag then closed the drawer and returned to my seat. The item, an aged magazine, was placed faced down on the desk.

"I came to America just before the Revolutionary War. After the War of 1812, I was feeling homesick so I moved back to London. By the late 1800's, you might say that I was a celebrity of sorts," I told them then turned over the magazine.

They all looked at it then gasped. It was a copy of the Strand Magazine and the cover contained a drawing of two men and a young woman. The man that was the central figure was me and the girl was Bella. A bold title proclaimed, _Mortimer Monroe, the Crime Surgeon, and the Strange Case of the Mummy Murders._ When they looked back at me, I took a deep breath and explained.

"Curiosity, as you well know, is the only vice I permit myself. Unlike the cat of the old saying, it cannot kill me. It drew me into police investigations that involved the supernatural. My good friend, Arthur Conan Doyle, often joined me then fictionalized those accounts. They became the archetypes he later used to create his great detective. During the last investigation, we came across a young woman that said her name was Marie. She told us that she had been trying to get back to her mother and gotten lost. I knew Marie was not human but proved herself to be invaluable during later events," I told them then sat back and awaited their questions.

Jasper got up slowly then went over to file cabinet and opened the formerly locked drawer. He removed the five other plastic shrouded magazines then returned to his spot. The various members of my family each opened one then began to read. Magazines were traded among them as they finished the one they were reading. Esme put down the one that contained the story in which Bella appeared then shook her head. She shook head and left the room. The look in her eyes spoke of information overload.

"That is too much to process for one night. I think we need to take a couple of days to let it all sink in," my mate breathed then left the room. The others looked up from what they read and nodded in agreement.

I followed behind Esme as she exited the house. She sniffed the air just before she flashed into the woods. It had been a strange and eventful day, a hunt sounded like just the think to bring back some sense of normalcy.

"Dude, who knew the old man was that cool," Emmett declared and it was the last thing I heard as I gave into my instincts then lost myself in the search for prey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story, everything else belongs to SM._

Ch. 6: The First Steps

EsPOV

Hunting would have been the perfect way to de-stress after such an intense evening. My mind was still processing everything. I was still full from our earlier human meal so I had no intention of hunting when I fled the house. Scenting the air as if in search of game, I flashed into the woods with Carlisle right behind me; there was an even better type of stress relief that I wanted. Five miles away from the house, I turned and pounced on my husband.

"Esme, love, what do you think you are doing," he asked genuinely puzzled.

"You are the infamous Crime Surgeon, figure it out," I replied saucily as I tore the clothes from his body. Carlisle, smart man that he was, caught on quickly and was soon thrusting hard into me. I forgot about my stress, even my name, as I screamed in ecstasy while he brought me over the edge again and again.

BPOV

After Mom tucked me in, I had trouble getting to sleep because I was unusually restless. I tried counting sheep and drinking some warm milk but neither worked. Sex had always been my surefire cure for sleeplessness. Unfortunately, I had no lovers to assist me; in fact, I hadn't had a lover in a long time. While my mind started to meander through thoughts of my non-existent sex life, the memory of how Alice had calmed me with her presence bubbled up.

"Alice," I called out softly. If she were anywhere in the house then she would've heard me.

My door open and closed a few second later then I heard soft footfalls move toward the bed. I rolled over and watched her approach. As part of our heightened senses during our evolution, the Sidhe developed the ability to see in the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums which gave us superior night vision. I nearly gasped when I saw her because she was the most exquisite creature I'd ever seen. Something about seeing her with out the distraction of standard light brought out her true beauty. My stomach was full of butterflies by the time she reached the bed.

"Yes," she asked sweetly.

"I know this is going to sound weird but I can't sleep and since you seemed to help calm me earlier, I wondered if you could lay with me," I whispered hesitantly and my heart clenched at her possible rejection.

Without a word, she climbed under my covers then opened her arms. I snuggled into her and we both sighed when they closed around me. Alice wasn't much shorter than me but our bodies fit perfectly together. My body tingled along every point of contact between us. Her touch both cooled flesh and inflamed me at the same time. I'd never felt this way before. I fell asleep quickly with thoughts of rubbing myself against her until we both came.

EmPOV

The parentals had gone off to the woods to do God knows while Jazz and Rose retreated to their room for some quality time. Even Alice left me to my own devices in order to help my new sister get some sleep. I grew bored playing Xbox by myself so I headed off to my room to watch some porn but completely forgot about the sexy ass pixie on my shoulder. There was one already in my DVD player so I just pushed the play button after I settled onto my bed. Gay porn just as badly acted with no plot as the vanilla kind but sometimes it was funny to watch.

"Sweetness, I'd love nothing more than to help you release a little dynamic tension," Edward drawled after I started to stroke my rod. If I were human, I'd have been bright red.

Before I could shove it back in my pants, his naked flesh was pressed to the underside while his arms and legs wrapped around my girth. Edward's wings started to beat and he stroked my cock. He teased me by alternating speeds for nearly an hour.

"Pllllease," I begged hoarsely.

The pixie increased the speed of his ministrations and trialed his tiny hot tongue along the thick vein at the same time. I felt my balls tense then I shot two spurts across the room. As the rest leaked out, Edward climbed my cock and lapped it up like fresh cream. He stopped when there wasn't a drop left. It was the best sexual experience that I'd ever had. As he lay sprawled across my naked chest, I used the pad of my index finger to jack him off. When I felt his load splash down my finger, I placed it my mouth. It tasted like honey.

BPOV

After I woke up, Alice dragged me downstairs for breakfast. Everyone sat at the table and watched me eat, I supposed it should've felt creepy but it just felt normal. I hoped the questions were over for a while but Rose dashed it quickly.

"Why'd your dad decide to Dream now," my older sister asked innocently and I knew she forgot what they'd agreed to last night.

"He found his Soul Mate while on a hunt. When I asked him how he knew the woman was his Soul Mate, he told me that only a Soul Mate can break your personal Glamour…," I started to explain but trailed off as my mind went into overdrive. Alice was able to calm me and made me feel all tingly. She had also broken my Glamour with just a touch. _No, I'm a half-breed, there's no way she could love a Wyld Child… let alone me my Soul Mate,_ I thought bitterly.

Alice must've read my thoughts as the flashed across my eyes. The ethereal Nymph danced to my side, her eyes locked with mine. Her petite hands grasped the sides of my face and my heart started pounding in my chest. In a movement that was faster than my sight could register, her lips locked onto mine in a kiss that scorched my soul. My whole world shattered and I was reborn. Alice… Alice… Alice, my heart beat out her name. Nothing else mattered to me, not honor, not duty, not family, not even my own name. Our soul's blended until I couldn't tell where I ended and she began. I was complete and there was no denying the truth; Alice Cullen was my Soul Mate.

She broke the kiss after I nearly passed out because I forgot to breath. The rest of the family looked on shocked at her boldness but seemed happy for both of us. Mom and Rose in particular looked a bit smug. I had a feeling that they'd figured all of this out last night. All too soon, Alice returned to her seat so I could finish eating. When the last bite was in my stomach, I noticed the rest of the family disappeared. Obviously it was their not so subtle way of giving my lover and me some privacy. Her eyes were alight as she dragged me back upstairs to get dressed.

"We're skipping school today because I'm taking you shopping," Alice chirped happily but there was something in her expression that made me wonder what I'd gotten myself into.

Before I knew it, she'd forced me into her Porsche and we were speeding off to the mall. I learned it wasn't a convenient building that housed several retail establishments under one roof; it was a torture chamber that would make the members of the Spanish Inquisition squeal in delight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: Y'all know it by heart._

Ch. 7: A Taste of Honey and Happy Puppies

APOV

My lips still tingled from the kiss I'd stolen for the sidhe girl and I barely contained the excitement that coursed through me as she finished eating. I wanted to start our day together so I dragged her upstairs to get dressed as soon as she swallowed the last bite. Despite the fact that Bella needed new clothes, the shopping trip was just an excuse to spend alone time with my mate. Once she was dressed, I dragged her out to my Porsche then sped off to the closest thing to resembling a decent mall. Normally, I'd have settled on Port Angeles but this was a special case so that meant Olympia. A trip to Seattle was something that could happen later.

Thanks to my superior driving skills, along with my vampiric need for speed, we made it to Olympia in record time. The mall had just opened and there were few shoppers to get in our way. We got out of the car then placing her hand in mine and tugged her inside. Outside of anything to do with theatre and stagecraft, this was my second idea of Heaven. My confidence level increased after we crossed the threshold and I pulled Bella tightly to my side. I wanted to send a message to anyone that saw us that said the beauty in my arms was all mine.

The first few hours were spent constructing the foundation of a descent wardrobe. When my mate's stomach growled, we stopped for lunch. A spike of jealousy flashed through me as I watched the fork slide sensuously from between Bella's delicious lips with each bite. I'd never wanted to be an inanimate object so much in her entire existence. The next store we went into after she finished eating was one of my favorites, Victoria's Secret.

BPOV

Shopping sucked; if I'd had my way then I would just Glamour anything I wanted to wear. The only reason I put up with this torture was Alice. It was obvious that she loved the activity and all I wanted was to see her happy. She pushed me into one of the changing rooms in Victoria's Secret then told me to wait. That was an hour and a half ago and she had yet to return.

My instincts had been screaming at me all day to respond to that kiss from this morning and claim my mate. Besides that, I was bored so I thought it was a good idea to kill two birds with one stone. Alice was my Soul Mate, which meant she had the ability to break my personal Glamour but she was still susceptible to it. Using her body as a focus, I gathered the magic to me and performed the Come Hither; the most infamous and subtle charms the Sidhe were known for. I stripped naked then lay languidly on the bench facing to door to the changing room to wait.

The charm took affect within seconds. The door opened and a very confused Alice walked in with an armful of very lacey lingerie. She wasn't able to figure out why she'd come through the door and it had taken a full two minutes before she noticed my stated of undress. When the door closed behind her, it made her jump and the undergarments fell to the floor. I used the distraction to pounce. The mini skirt she wore disappeared and I tore the black lace thong from her body.

Alice gasped when I swiftly lifted her up so that her legs were over my shoulders. I kissed and licked along the outside of her mound. She bit her lip and dug her hands into my hair forcefully to keep from moaning. Her body shivered with restrained desire but I was surrounded by the perfume of her arousal. I teased my love for a few more minutes then dove in, so to speak. I dragged my tongue from root to tip along her dripping slit but was careful to avoid Alice's engorged and throbbing clit. Once her body coiled like a tight spring from the built up tension, I sucked on her bundle of nerves while the tip of my tongue flicked it rapidly. Her climax was hard and fast then I spent a few more precious minutes lapping up her honey nectar. I lowered her back to the floor and rubber her clothed front down my naked one, and then I leaned in to place my mouth by her ear.

"That was a thank you for your kiss this morning. Rest assured that I won't deflower you until you're ready. But when I do, you'll be human and when I'm done fucking you and returned to vampire form, you'll be sated and unable to walk for a week," I whispered then stepped back and snapped my fingers. The clothes that formed around me were stylish with the punk flair I loved.

"I'm done shopping, my bewitching Nymph. Pick whatever you want from the pile while I head to the car," I called over my shoulder as I sauntered out of the dressing room. Alice was by my side less than two minutes later and we were headed home.

"Th-th-that was some thank you," she stammered as she drove. The look in her eye told me a repeat performance might be in the future but I wasn't going to pressure her. I wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want to do. From this point on, everything moved at her pace.

RPOV

As much as my brother, mate and I wanted to skip school like our sisters, Esme pretty much forced to go. Thanks to Emmett, an M80 and a toilet we got out for a half day. Thankfully, nothing could be traced back to the overgrown child. Nobody was home when we got back. I curled up on the couch to read my copy of French Vogue while the boys sat on the floor in front of the television and played their stupid video games.

The light impact of tiny paws on the carpet was the only warning I had before the mutt landed in my lap. I was about to toss the offending beast off me when I made the mistake of meeting its eyes and I was undone. He was the cutest, most precious puppy in the world. All I wanted to do was to love and take care of him. I was never going to have a child of my own but a pet, while not the same, was a close second. The puppy yipped in pleasure as I played with him. It took me a few minutes to notice Em and Jazz looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Who are y'all and what have ya done with my mate, Darlin'," Jasper drawled the question jokingly.

"Rose, do not get too attached to the dog. I am hoping that Alice can break the Glamour now that she and Bella realize they are Soul Mates," our mother chided as she came in from the garden. The pixie, Edward flew in behind her then landed on Emmett's shoulder.

_NO! Please I don't want to go back,_ a voice pleaded in my head. From the shocked expressions of the others, they'd heard it too. We all stared at the Pomeranian in my lap.

"Was that you, Jacob," I asked the puppy.

_Yes, normally members of the Pack can talk mind to mind in our wolf forms. I think something about the spell that turned me into this allows me to talk to all of you, _Jacob thought to us.

"Why do you not want the Glamour broken? If I were in your place then I would want to be human again so I could go home," Esme queried with a concerned look.

_The only thing waiting for me at home is pressure. Because I'm a descendant of Ephraim Black, everyone wants me to take over as Alpha. They also expect me to knock up as many girls in the tribe as possible to make more wolves. I don't want to do either but the Elders and my father don't care. Besides, I can't leave Rosalie… all I want is to make her happy,_ the pup replied.

"Even if that means being a pet," I asked him softly.

_Yes._ He yipped happily then licked my face, which made me giggle. I scratched behind Jake's ear and he let out a contented huff as he curled up on my lap.

"All right, I guess he can stay but Jacob is your responsibility, Rose. I would suggest that you go to the store and get him some food. You will also have to take him to the vet then make an appointment to get him fixed," Mom conceded with a touch of exasperation.

I pulled Jake into my arms then got up off the couch and fetched my purse. Minutes later, I was on my way to the Pet Smart in Port Angeles. My Jakie needed food and water dishes, along with food, a collar, leash, doggie bed, toys and treats. If I was lucky, I might find him some cute puppy clothes while we were there. There was a vet on site so he could be looked at while I shopped. Jacob must've seen something in my expression because he let out a fearful whine.

"Don't worry, I'm not as bad as my sister, Alice," I said while I stroked his fur gently.

**AN: Yes, puppy Jake imprinted on Rosalie. I figured she'd be one of those pet owners that liked to dress up their dog or cat. It's her chance to have a "child" after all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again?_

Ch. 8: Making an Entrance

APOV

Bella and I had made home from shopping at the same time Rose did. The three of us grabbed our purchases then flashed inside with Jakie on our heels. Carlisle was still at the hospital and Esme's car was gone as well. The scene we walked in on was going to be burned forever into our minds. Emmett lounged naked on the couch, his head thrown back as he moaned in pleasure; an equally naked Edward was wrapped around his shaft while he licked it like a candy cane. Frozen in shock, nobody had heard when Esme came home.

"EMMETT AARON MCCARTY CULLEN," our mother screeched as the sound of heavy bags hit the kitchen floor.

The vampire in question jumped off the couch, embarrassed, then tried to flash upstairs but Mom was faster. She caught him before he'd even made it three steps. The house was filled with the rapid crack of gunshots as she spanked his ass while Emmett cried out. Eventually, the spanking stopped then Em was sent up to his room. Mom told him he was grounded and she'd be up to confiscate his video games and porn. Bella had started laughing which drew her attention back to us. Mom ordered us to put up the groceries or we'd be grounded too.

We put the food away quickly then went our separate ways; me to put away Bella's new clothes while she went out to the garden and Rose had left to join Jasper hunting. I'd passed Mom on the stairs as she was on her way to the kitchen to make my mate some dinner. Thankfully, the rest of the night was uneventful except for the lecture Carlisle gave Em when he returned home from work. When Bella finally was too tired to stay awake, the two of us curled up in her bed and she fell asleep in my arms.

I extricated myself from Bella then crawled out of bed. The personal bubble I'd shared with my Soul Mate yesterday was burst with the knowledge that we needed to go back to school today. Part of me wished for sun so that we'd get some more alone time but my visions showed me that it was going to be a typical overcast day. Images of naked Bella in the dressing room and the masterful way she'd used her tongue flashed through my mind as I stepped into the shower. They made me very horny and my fingers began stroking my clit.

My lover startled me when she snuck into the shower as I touched myself. Without missing a beat, the sexy sidhe batted my hand away from my sex with a growl. Her lips crashed into mine in a passionate kiss then her lips trailed kisses along my jaw to my ear.

"No touching yourself until I say so," Bella hissed dominantly.

I moaned as she sucked one of my nipples into her mouth then twirled her tongue around it before bit down and worried it. She repeated the process with my other nipple then her lips kissed and licked their way downward. Just like yesterday, her tongue expertly manipulated my nub until I screamed her name. As my body shook with aftershocks from my orgasm, she parted my folds and thrust her warm fleshy muscle into me while her thumb stroked my clit. That climax was more powerful than my first so Bella snaked up my body and held me tightly to her. When she kissed me I tasted myself on her tongue.

The next thing I knew, my lover washed my hair and made my body squeaky clean. Embarrassment flooded me when I froze when I tried to return the favor. It wasn't that I didn't want to pleasure Bella but my inexperience made me self-conscious. The brunette maneuvered me out of the stream of water then cleaned herself.

"It's okay, love, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for," she said gently after she dried off then headed back into the bedroom to get ready for school. I felt like an insecure idiot.

A few deep breaths settled my nerves and I stalked after Bella with purpose. She sat on the bed in a towel while she contemplated what outfit to wear. I kissed with all the emotion I had and pushed back until she was prone on the mattress. Her towel had fallen open and I quickly took advantage of the opportunity presented. I followed her example and kissed my way down her body but I was too hasty and completely bypassed her ample breasts. My mouth made straight for the treasure trove between her thighs. She parted her legs in anticipation and the scent of her arousal nearly drove me into frenzy. Tentatively, at first, I lapped her dripping slit. She sex tasted like cinnamon and brown sugar, I was in heaven. Suddenly, tasting her wasn't enough; I needed to be inside of her.

First one, and then another of my fingers thrust into Bella's entrance with all the urgency of an overeager teenaged boy while my tongue set a matching pace against her pleasure button. I felt her muscled tighten as her orgasm built and this time the house was filled with her screaming my name as she came. I kissed my way back up to her mouth then snuggled into her embrace. Stupid Rosalie had to spoil the moment by banging on the door and shouting that we needed to get dressed so Bella could eat before we all left for school.

Our muttered curses only made the blonde vampire laugh as she headed downstairs. Both of us quickly dressed and followed after our annoying older sister. The smirks on our siblings' faces would've caused me to blush if I were human. Esme had a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon already on the table when we arrived. Bella devoured the food greedily then we were off. Jazz, Rose and Em were in her M3 while my mate and I took my Porsche. The entire drive to school my mind went over how the other students were going to react to Bella. Instead of her punk princess look, she opted for dark wash skinny jeans, black leather stiletto ankle boots and a low cut cashmere top that showed a lot of cleavage. Her brown hair hung in loose curls.

I parked next to Rose's convertible then Bella got out to join our brothers and sister. Before she had even cleared the front of the car, I pounced on her. My legs wrapped around her waist and my arms went around her neck. I kissed her savagely then worked my way to the pulse point on her neck. I felt the heat of the blood under the thin membrane of her flesh and tasted its mulled wine flavor. My teeth nipped the soft skin as I sucked on it hard. Bella hissed in pleasure and I almost lost control and took her on the hood of my car. I pulled back then looked with satisfaction at the hickey I'd left behind.

"Now these bitches will know you're mine," I purred as I gazed into my mate's lust filled eyes. She smirked as I dragged us over to our family.

Emmett, Rose and Jazz all held up pieces of paper with big number 10's written on them. The faces of our fellow students were priceless. They all stared in shock that was laced with jealousy and lust. The pathetic humans slowly recovered as we made our way into the school. Angela stumbled into me on her way to her locker and she looked like death warmed over. Her face was ashen and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. It was obvious my friend was sick.

"Are you feeling okay, Ang," I asked her as she leaned against the locker and tried to look like moving wasn't difficult for her.

Bella noticed the human's state and grabbed her arms to steady her when she tried to straighten up. One of the sidhe's hands slid up Angela's arm then cupped her cheek before slipping into her hair. I had to suppress a growl at such an intimate gesture and convinced myself it meant nothing. Any concerns that I had were soon forgotten when my friend feinted. Bella carried her out to the car.

"We need to get her home," she called out to me and I ran to the office to sign us out. Mrs. Cope was more than willing to call Ang's mom after I explained the situation.

Reverend Webber was waiting for us at the door and she directed us to take her daughter up to her room. The older woman looked little better than Angela but she had a good reason; the reverend had been diagnosed with terminal cancer and Carlisle had given six months left to live. Everyone in town had been devastated by the news, but not nearly as bad as her husband, Police Chief Charlie Swan, or Angela.

My best friend's parents' history was something of a legend in Forks. Something straight out of a romance story; Erika Webber and Charlie had been born and raised in town but each had dreams of a life outside of it. They had been high school sweethearts but broke up just before the two went their separate ways after graduation. Charlie went into the Naval Reserve as a way to pay for college while Erika went into the Peace Corps before going to Seminary. PO3 Swan completed his hitch in the Reserve and earned a Master's Degree in Psychology. He was accepted into the FBI Academy at Quantico, graduated at the top of his class then went to work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Erika returned to Forks to take over as Pastor for the town's church, with a baby in tow. The former flames ran into each other when Charlie flew to Seattle to track a serial killer. He came back to his home town for a visit some friends at La Push and never left. He resigned from the FBI then petitioned the local Police Department. The Chief at the time realized that he'd be stupid to turn down someone that over qualified for the position. Ironically, the majority of Forks PD was made up of imports that wanted to get away from big city crime to enjoy a more peaceful life. When the old Chief retired, the other Officers nominated Charlie to replace him.

Bella laid a fevered Angela on her bed then kissed her forehead before she left the room. My jealousy spiked again when the sidhe's lips touched the other girl but quickly died as I noticed the look of concern reflected in my lover's eyes. I patted the human on the shoulder then retreated after Bella. I found her staring at some family pictures in the living room, silent tears streaming from her eyes. The picture that seemed to illicit such a response was one of Angela and her parents and I understood that the tears were because Bella never really had loving family growing up. She wiped them away when I kissed her cheek.

Erika had been in the kitchen making soup for her daughter and flitted past us with a bowl on her way upstairs. After leaving the soup in Angela's room, the poor went rushed to the bathroom to throw up. She'd turned on the faucet to mask the sound but my sensitive hearing picked it up and from Bella's expression, so had hers. Charlie returned home after the reverend rejoined us in the living room. The Chief had looked concerned at his wife's state but went into full panic mode when he learned about Ang. He dropped the file he'd been holding on the floor and rushed up to check on his little girl.

Bella picked up the folder and its scattered contents but paused to look at the pictures it contained. They were of five young women that had obviously been murdered. Charlie came back downstairs looking a bit better then took the file from her.

"Seattle Homicide wanted me to take a look at those because they wanted to know if they had a possible serial killer on their hands. The way the bodies were savaged they thought it might have been wild dogs until forensics found course wool fibers in each of the girls' wounds. You girls need to steer clear of the city for a while," the Chief explained.

The brunette's face turned ashen after the human finished and made excuses for us to leave. Both of Angela's parents thanked us for bringing their daughter home as we made our way out the door. Bella made me pull over the Porsche once we were out of sight of the house. She'd sent a text before she got out of the car.

"I need to pick something up in Port Angeles so I'll meet you back home," she lied then bolted into the forest. A small object was on the ground where Bella had stood. Apparently, the sidhe accidentally dropped her cell phone. I leaned out and picked up before driving home, my head full of conflicting emotions.

Mom asked where Bella was and had been shocked when I told her I didn't know. Her phone rang an hour later and the caller i.d. said, Thomas. I hit the talk button and a prim British male voice stated, "The answer is yes, and I'd take a long vacation if I were you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: This story is all mine but Twilight and its characters belong to SM._

Ch. 9: A Horrible Truth

BPOV

I hadn't lied when I explained to my Soul Mate and family that the Fey where were not just nature spirits but the living embodiments of Nature itself. That meant that we were able to blend into the wild places of this world. I'd used that trait to my advantage and knew that I was invisible after taking two steps into the forest. Alice was never going to find out that I'd stayed just inside the trees and watched her drive away. After the car vanished from sight, I turned and ran through the forest at preternatural speed.

The Mask dropped from me as I moved then I allowed the Glamour to flow over me and replace my human clothes with the mottled green and brown tunic, leggings, soft leather boots and cloak that comprised my hunting attire. I'd accidentally dropped my cell phone as I fled the Porsche and needed to confirm my suspicions so I was going to have to do that the reckless way. With minimal effort, I focused my will and a path opened up before me. No sooner than my feet had touched it, I felt the tingle in my stomach as I slipped from one world to another.

Humans had many names for the Faerie Realms; Underhill, Arcadia and just plain Faerie were the most common. My personal favorites were the ones they didn't realize like Lemuria, Atlantis, Elysium or Avalon. Of those, I was most partial to Avalon. But that might have something to do with losing my virginity to Caliburn (Excalibur); after my Alice she was one of the most exquisite women in existence; and not because _The_ King Arthur has spent centuries here in a healing sleep. Morgan Le Fey was a hot little number, as well, as I recall, she was a half-breed like me.

The colors brightened and had taken on an ethereal beauty as I returned to the only home I'd known for most of my life. Something seemed off and it was a minute or two before I realized what it was. While this world was still very much a part of me, it no longer held the same pull that it once had. This was no longer my home, which was where ever Alice and my true family were. There was a lot of ground to cover and time was critical.

I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in a while so after ten minutes of running, I stopped by a stream and gulped down a few cool mouthfuls of the refreshing liquid. Later on, I was going to have to stop my quest long enough to hunt down some dinner. My rest was disturbed by the sound of hoof beats and harsh snort then seconds later, a unicorn trotted through the tree. Its nostrils flared and recognition flashed in its eyes then it bowed its head to me before lapping up some water. The unicorn silently offered itself as a mount after it finished drinking. With all the grace of the Sidhe, I grabbed its mane then swung up onto its powerful back.

Instead of going back to the path which led to the more civilized areas, I turned the beast to the wild and the desolation that marred the far western reaches.

APOV

Just as quickly as the man had spoken, he hung up the phone. While what he said seemed innocuous on the surface, I felt there was an underlying threat in them. I stared at Bella's cell phone for a few seconds then dropped it on the coffee table. Esme and Rose stared at me then the phone.

"Who was that, Alice," my mom asked with trepidation.

"It was some British guy but he didn't say his name. The caller id read Thomas though," I replied.

"What the Hell is Bella doing dealing with _**HIM**_, I thought he hated the Sidhe above all else," Rosalie demanded hotly and it was obvious that my sister recognized the name.

"That might have been true at one time but that was before he learned exactly how lucrative his _gift/curse_ was. For the past century and a half, Thomas has acted a preternatural archivist and information broker," Mom answered thoughtfully and her expression grew more concerned.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHO THE THOMAS IS," I vented because I felt left out of the loop. My gift has caused me to dislike not knowing things; Emmett believes it just makes me nosey.

"Thomas the Rhymer, better known in folklore as True Thomas. I think he was a poet or bard back in the day. While on a journey between villages, he came across the Summer Queen and several of her followers having a feast in a secluded forest glen. He was discovered and Summer offered him hospitality. Thomas traveled with them for a time but eventually violated the Sacred Laws of Hospitality when he stole a kiss from the Queen. She banished him from her company but not before she repaid his insolence with the gift of the Faerie Tongue. Thomas discovered the terrible nature of the gift when he returned to the Mortal World. The Fey are incapable of lying; they can bend it, stretch it and twist it every which way but they can't lie. That was what Summer had given him for his transgression. Sometime during the Victorian era, the wretch gained some form of immortality for services rendered to an unknown patron," the blonde vampire explained but something in her tone screamed that this Thomas was dangerous.

"Tell me everything that happened before Bella left," Mom commanded her voice rigid with parental authority.

I told Esme about getting to school and Rose added a side note on the intense PDA I'd shared with Bella after we arrived. Before my mortification forced me to run and hide, Mom smiled then motioned me to continue. Then I recounted Angela feinting in school and all that happened when we took her home. My story finished with Bella running off into the woods and me coming home. Esme and Rose shared several meaningful glances then a silent conversation when I finished.

"You said that Bella was overly concerned about Angela and you caught her crying when she was looked at girl's family pictures," Mom commented and I nodded.

Thinking about my friend, I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed her home number. Erika picked up on the second ring and filled me in on her daughter's condition. I offered to bring over Ang's after school until she was feeling better then hung up so she could get my friend something to drink.

"Reverend Webber says that Angela has mono," I said after I noticed the questioning expressions the other two vampires wore.

BPOV

Two days of hard riding through terrain straight out of my worst nightmares and my destination was finally in sight. I dismounted then approached the structure in shock. Part of me had expected to find the gnarled and twisted tower in ruins but what I saw before me was far more horrific in its implications. The protective wards were still in place and the building was undamaged. What caused terror to grip my heart and freeze my blood was the fact that the stout door of blackened oak stood wide open, a glittering silver key sat in the lock. The most vile and evil being in two worlds hadn't escaped but been released by the last person I'd have suspected.

I snatched the key from the lock then jumped back on to my faithful mount. Using the delicate object as a focus, I threw caution to the wind and summoned up all the Glamour in my blood. My heels dug into the unicorn's flanks then as he shot forward, I focused my will and opened a portal into the rear courtyard of House Cernunnos. The unicorn came to an abrupt halt and I leapt off then made my way into the rear of the manse where I'd grown up.

The raucous sounds of revelry echoed from the Great Hall. Several servants gasped as I stalked away from the party and rushed up the back stairs to my former room. After slipping inside, I opened the chest at the foot of my bed then removed the large wrapped bundle from within. It had taken only a moment to sling it over my back then my outrage got the better of me and I stormed off to the Great Hall.

Like a predator I stalked into the chamber and all silence fell over the party goers. Summer and Winter lounged on thrones at the far end of the Great Hall on either side of my brother, Aerrol. He shook with barely contained fury as he shot up from his own throne and his eyes were alight with murderous intent. I noticed that the silver horn that was the symbol of the Master of the Wyld Hunt no longer hung at his side. Unfortunately for me, my boiling anger had given me tunnel vision and I was too focused on its source that I failed to consider other threats.

Fen and Hern, my other brothers, latched on to my arms then forced me to my knees. A malicious smile twisted Aerrol's lips as he crept toward us. Hatred dripped from his voice as he sneered, "You should never have come back, you pathetic bitch."

Aerrol's fist split my lip before I could retort. Growing up the way I had, I was more than use to beatings but this one was especially brutal because Father wasn't here to keep my brothers from going too far. When I fell out of the restraining arms, the three bastards started to kick me. My left arm was useless and my chest burned but I started to fight back. The three Sidhe Princes still remembered the little girl that just took their abuse but I wasn't her. The bundle on my back had come loose during the assault and pulled the three-foot long slender sword free. Unlike other Fey blades that were enchanted silver; Father had had this one forged in Spain from Toledo steel. Going for the weapon meant that the key had fallen out of my hand and chimed when it hit the floor.

Fen and Hern stared at the Cold Iron blade in my hand as it glinted wickedly in the torch lit room. My older brother's eyes, like everyone else's were focused on the silver object at my feet. Aerrol dove for the key in an attempt to hide his sin but it was too late. I flicked my wrist and my sword severed his right hand. Like all pure bloods, Cold Iron was anathema to him. Had I run him through, it would have poisoned his blood and killed him painfully. The smell of burning flesh accompanied my brother's screams as the Cold Iron of my sword cauterized the wound as it sliced. Chaos filled the chamber but it was drowned out by the sound of something pounding on stone. The unicorn burst into the Hall and in a fluid motion, bit down on the shoulder of my tunic then tossed me onto its back with a shake of its head.

"Aerrol, what have you done," several voices demanded at once as my mount turned and ran out the way it had come.

EsPOV

My concern for my baby only grew as I listed to my pixie daughter explained everything that had happened today. Rose and I both suspected what Bella's actions at Angela's house meant but I wanted to go over to the Chief's house to see if they were correct. A neighing from the backyard drew all of our attention before I was able to suggest going over there. Rose and I had our backs to the glass wall so Alice was the first to see what had made the noise.

"Oh my God," she whispered and pointed. We followed her gaze to find a unicorn and rider.

The beast looked like a snow white Clydesdale with an eighteen inch spiral horn sprouting from its forehead. Red specks dotted the horn and I knew the grass hid matching ones on its sharp hooves. Alice was bespelled by the animal to notice the battered soul slumped on its back.

"Mom," Bella whispered before she passed out and fell off the unicorn.

"STOP THAT," Rose yelled at the animal while I rushed to my daughter's aid.

"What…," Alice asked in a daze and I realized the unicorn's influence was broken.

"Unicorns aren't the gentle creatures of legend. They're predators that love the taste of flesh but their preferred meals are Virgins," Rose told her then rushed to the home phone and called her father.

"BELLA," the petite vampire cried when she noticed her beaten mate and flashed over to us.

The sidhe gasped in pain as she regained consciousness. She was deathly pale and in shock from her injuries but she fought to keep to awake. My eldest daughter informed me that my husband was on his way home and Alice helped me keep Bella still so that she wouldn't get hurt worse. Maternal instinct gave way to a burning need to kill the one that hurt my little girl.

"What happened, sweetheart," I asked the wounded girl through clenched teeth.

"Aerrol betrayed… Robin free… Father's Mantle lost… Protect Angela… Beloved One," Bella hissed brokenly. Alice let out a hurt whimper and I had to grab her arm to stop her from running off.

"Why must Angela be protected," I asked her while my pixie daughter glared at me.

"Doesn't know… Awakening… Sister…," was the reply and Alice's eyes widened. I shared a look with Rose at the confirmation of what we had already suspected. Bella slipped back into oblivion but thankfully, Carlisle's car had just turned into the drive.

Less than a minute later, my husband rushed out back and my sons came back from hunting. The three vampire men gingerly picked Bella off the ground and carried her into Carlisle's office while I filled them in on what we knew so far. His examination revealed several bruises, five broken ribs, a concussion and Bella's left arm was broken in two places. Each member of my family was in a killing rage over what happened to my little one but there was nothing that could be done about it. Edward flew in after we moved the sidhe to her bed.

"Word has already spread about Bella's recent trip to the Faerie Realms. You have all the necessary healing herbs in your garden. As soon as the Wyldling is stabilized, get her as far from this place as possible," the male pixie told us then landed on Emmett's shoulder.

"You're the second person that mentioned leaving. I won't allow my mate to be moved until you tell me why," Alice told the pixie hotly.

"During the time of Robert the Bruce there live a Scottish noble named William Solice. The black hearted knave was a powerful wizard. To aid him in his evil schemes, he took a twisted Fey called Robin Redcap as his familiar. There was no end to the crimes those two committed. In the end, the wizard was captured and encased in molten lead. Unfortunately, that broke the familiars bonds and he terrorized the countryside. Robin was unlike any other Fey in that he was completely governed by his unseelie nature without being subjected to the Winter Queen's rule. He enjoys killing and eating his victims but to add to the horror of the act, he dips his woolen hat in their blood and wears it as a badge of honor. It had taken the entirety of the Wyld Hunt to run stop him and the Master locked imprisoned Robin because Cernunnos had been unable to kill him," Edward enlightened us.

"How did he escape," Jasper asked next.

"Prince Aerrol foreswore his honor and released the fiend then sent him to this world to kill Bella. He hated her so much because he saw her as a betrayal by Cernunnos against their race. By acting on his own petty desires, the Prince lost the Mantle his father entrusted them with so there is no longer a Wyld Hunt to go after the Redcap until the King's return," the tiny fey replied.

"We cannot leave because Bella is not the only one at risk. Cernunnos has another daughter here that is close to coming into her true nature. Once the girl Awakens, she will be too confused and unstable. Angela would be easy prey for this monster," I told the room in general.

There was nothing more that my husband could do so he suggested that he go to Chief Swan's house with Jasper to convince the humans to let us look after Angela. I directed Rose and Edward to gather the herbs from the garden then had Emmett go patrol the forest around the house for signs of Robin Redcap. Alice retrieved a wet wash cloth from the en suite then mopped her mate's brow.

"I love you," she sighed then kissed Bella's temple.

"She will be right as rain in a few days after I make her medicine," I told her but voice belied my worry.

Rosalie called from the kitchen once she had everything ready for me. Bella regained consciousness as I was leaving. She groaned then tried to move but the pain kept her in place. Alice hovered over her demanding to know where it hurt and what she needed to do to ease the brunette's suffering.

"I always wanted to have sex with an Angel before I died. Care to make that happen," Bella rasped as she kept trying to raise her head.

I rolled my eyes but continued down to the kitchen to complete my task. Rose was smiling at her little sister's antics as she helped me. Edward had chosen to go check on Emmett while we worked. After the medicine was finished the only thing we could do was wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM._

**AN: I'm sorry this update is late getting posted. The original plan was to have this up a couple of weeks ago but other stories demanded my attention and wouldn't leave me alone until I listened. What do y'all think, make the next chapter Angela's reaction to everything?**

Ch. 10: I Think I Created a Monster

APOV

Bella curled into my side and snuggled closer in her sleep. Thankfully, the injuries her bastard brothers had given her had almost completely healed in the two weeks she'd been back. As far as I was concerned, the fuckers were dead if I ever caught up with them and the rest of our siblings were right with me. The sidhe had been hurt worse than originally thought and still moved with a slight stiffness. I kissed my mate softly on her luscious mouth as I ghosted my fingertips up back. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned at my touch.

"Morning, beloved," the brunette murmured then kissed me back. It started off gentle but quickly escalated to passionate.

My mind started to fog under our mounting lust and the mixed scents of our arousal made it difficult to ignore my dripping and throbbing sex. The two of us had always been careful not to get carried away because Bella wanted me to be ready before consummating our bond. Almost losing her, along with the perpetual sexual frustration, worked in her favor. I was more than ready to give myself to her. The only reason it hadn't happened yet was because we never had a moment to ourselves, the house always had somebody in it.

Carlisle had convinced Chief Swan to let Angela move in with us so he could monitor her condition. Unfortunately, his wife's cancer had gotten worse and she needed constant care as well. All three of them had moved in with us at my father's insistence. The fact that the Chief hadn't guessed our secret yet amazed everyone. Thanks to a call to the school and the hospital, everyone thought that Ang had caught some strange virus and passed it to us kids; we were being quarantined until Carlisle found a cure. Rev. Webber's condition was also well known so nobody thought it odd that she and her family stayed with us. What that meant for us, besides having to choke down vile human food to keep up appearances, was no school.

Angela was still feverish but according to Edward and Bells, that was to be expected. From what they told us, it usually took a few weeks for a Wild Child to come into their true nature, unless they were raised on the other side of the Veil. Their best guess was we still had at least another day or two before she came out of it. In the meantime, I had plans for today and little missy needed to stop getting me all hot and bothered.

"Stop, baby, Mom just made you some breakfast and it's going to get cold," I muttered reluctantly against her lips while I pushed her away from me.

Bella huffed at me petulantly before she rolled out of bed and stomped to en suite to shower and get dressed. I reminded myself that if all went well then both of us would be satisfied tonight as I put on the clothes I'd already set out. Esme and tired looking Erika smiled at me when I joined them downstairs. Charlie and Carlisle were both at work, Jazz and Em were on the floor in front of the TV playing one of the Medal of Honor games and Rose was out in the garage tuning up her precious car. There hadn't been any murders in several days and so we were all taking a moment to relax because nobody believed the peace would last.

The two mothers talked about what to expect when Angela woke up as my mate rushed to downstairs and over to the table. A plate was set in front of her that held a disgusting conglomeration of scrambled eggs, bits of fried venison, fried potatoes and cheese. She inhaled the aroma that wafted up from the mass then devoured it in a matter of a couple of minutes. Her eyes fluttered shut and her general expression became one of complete bliss; for an instant, I was actually jealous of the food. She took her dishes to the sink and cleaned them before rushing back to our room to brush her teeth. There was absolutely no way she'd get to kiss me after that crap was shoveled into her mouth if she didn't.

Bella came back down but sat on the couch and picked up an extra controller so she could play with the boys. _Like hell she will,_ I thought smugly as a plopped down next to her and put my newly acquired knowledge to the test. When I told Rose what I had planned for the day, like the good big sister she was, she told me a few things it would've taken me a while to figure out on my own.

"Baby, I want you to go shopping with me today," I asked without any attempt at manipulation first.

"Ali, you know I hate shopping. Why don't you take Rose? Besides, I promised the boys I'd kick their butts at video games and I want to check on Ang," Bella replied dismissively.

"Please," I whispered huskily in her ear then blew and she shivered. Then I licked along the shell, from earlobe to tapered tip and back before capturing her earlobe in my teeth and nipping it. The sidhe whimpered as the slick muscle trailed along her ear then let out a soft moan as I sucked and nibbled her earlobe.

Without giving her a chance to breathe, I crawled into the sidhe's lap and stroked her other ear with my hand. Then I ground into her lap to doubly insure a quick victory. Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gave a loud moan. I replaced my mouth with my other hand.

"Please go shopping with me. If you're a good girl, I'll give you present," I purred before I captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Okay," Bells whispered befuddled when I pulled back enough for her to reply. I jump off her lap with a smirk and rushed out to my Porsche in the garage. Rose gave me a high-five as I passed her.

"Wh… wh… what happened," my mate asked after she came to her senses amid our brothers' laughter.

"You got owned by the Munchkin, that's what happened," Emmett teased and I heard her groan.

"DAMN IT, ROSIE, YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE EAR THING," Bella fumed and rushed out to confront the blonde vampire.

"Ali told me what happened in Victoria's Secret. You put the Come Hither on the poor girl knowing she didn't stand a chance to resist. I simply leveled the playing field. Now get your ass in the car and spend some time with your Soul Mate," Rose easily deflected the other girl's ire. Bella sighed then climbed into the car. I sped off in the direction of Port Angeles before her door finished closing.

BPOV

Rose was right, I needed to spend some alone time with Alice. That didn't mean I liked that she told my love about a sidhe's ears being a highly developed erogenous zone. Sure, my big sister had a point about the whole Come Hither thing but I only used it to end the torture Alice was putting me through. It wasn't long before we entered the city limits of Port Angeles but I quickly realized that we weren't headed toward the mall.

"You'll find out soon enough, just relax," my Ali commented before I could even ask my question.

She stopped the Porsche by the side of the rode then handed me a blindfold then directed me to put it on. Reluctantly, I did what I was told and started to worry. Alice pulled back into traffic once the blindfold was in place. Fifteen minutes later, the car came to a stop and my mate helped me out of the vehicle then led me into a building. Without being able to see, I relied on what my other senses told me. I was led into an elevator then down a hallway and finally through another door. I could feel warmth and smell lavender heavy in the room. Alice removed my blindfold and I gasped.

We were in a hotel room that was lit by dozens of lavender scented candles. A small table to one side was set for two with a covered dish between the two settings and a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine sat on a stand next to the table. I turned to look at my mate to thank her for arranging this but she held up a hand to stop me.

"From the beginning, you said we'd go at my pace and wouldn't make love until I was sure that I was ready. Baby, I'm ready now, I want you to make love to make love to me," the tiny vampire said with a voice that dripped with longing. Her eyes held trust, desire and love. I knew she was speaking the truth.

I gave her a gentle kiss then watched as she put on the silver band I'd enchanted on the ring finger of her right hand. The tiny glass jewel set into it contained a drop of my blood. The Glamour took effect when the ring settled in place and I led human Alice over to the table to enjoy whatever meal awaited us. The grilled Sea Bass with fried scallops was excellent, as well as the white wine. We finished the food and made our way to the bed, drinks in hand. Alice took my glass then put both on the nightstand then turned to look at me shyly.

"I want to go first," she explained nervously as she slowly walked back to me. I nodded and let my Soul Mate take the lead. We had never gone beyond the touching stage so I knew how much courage she was demonstrating at the moment.

Alice started to kiss me while systematically undressing me. When I was totally naked, she broke the kiss long enough to push me back onto the bed. She stripped while I situated myself on the mattress. The bewitching Nymph crawled seductively onto the bed and spent over an hour touching and kissing everywhere but the apex of my thighs. My sex was sopping wet and throbbing with need as her tongue slid up one inner thigh, circled around my mound and then down the other. It was torture; I needed her and I'm not ashamed to say I begged for it.

The vampire's eyes shown with triumph as she settled her head between my thighs. I moaned loudly and my hips jerked upward when her tongue lapped up my slick folds. There was nothing tentative in her actions, she zeroed in on my clit and attacked with wild abandon while two of her fingers were thrust into me. The foreplay had been so thorough that I came with minimal effort on her part. She wasn't about to stop at that and made me climax three more times, screaming her name, before she was satisfied with her work. Alice sucked her fingers clean then licked me clean before she kissed her way back up my body and settled into my arms.

"Was that okay," she asked softly and I almost choked trying not to laugh.

"That was amazing, Ali. In fact, it was the best I've ever had," I told her honestly and the diminutive vampire beamed.

"Really, the best ever," she enquired happily and giggled when I nodded in return. She let out a startled yelp when I quickly rolled her onto her back.

"Your turn, my sweet," I purred and Alice shivered with anticipation of me coming through on the promise I made her that day in Victoria's Secret.

The vampire was already soaked but I took the time to tease her as she had done me. When I was sure she'd endured enough, I lay on top of her with my weight supported on one elbow. The fingers of my right hand slipped between her inner lips and circled around her entrance while I looked deeply into her eyes. One finger pushed into her halfway and I slipped it in and out a few times before I added a second finger. After she was loosened up, I thrust the digits deep inside her and broke through her barrier then stilled. My lips covered hers and swallowed her cry of pain. Alice wiggled her hips when she was ready for me to continue. The first time was gentle and her orgasm small but then all bets were off.

Gentle and loving became overshadowed by hot and passionate. True to my word, I fucked her senseless and as her body shook with her powerful seventh climax, we both collapsed from exhaustion. The two of us fell asleep in each others arms not long afterward. I had been asleep for only a couple of hours when cold hands parted my thighs. My eyes snapped open and I realized Alice had taken off her ring; she was a vampire again. Her teeth cut into the side of my neck and injected just enough venom to leave a scar then released me.

"Now it's my turn," she purred as she gazed down at me with onyx eyes.

Both of her hands were under the pillows and at vampire speed she pulled them out then without warning I heard two soft pops. Twin points of pain and pleasure forced me to cum as my earlobes throbbed. She proceeded to work my body in the same way I'd done hers. Every so often, her delicate fingers would trace the shells of my ears then tug on my earlobes. Each time the pain mixed with pleasure and I came harder than the last time. It was well after dawn when I begged her to let me sleep.

"Whose pussy is this," Alice demanded while grinding her palm into my mound.

"Yours… it's your pussy," I cried as she brought me over the edge yet again. She smirked and let me finally get some sleep. Just before oblivion claimed me, I heard an odd humming noise.

I woke up around four in the afternoon to an aching pain around my sex that wasn't from all the hardcore loving. No, sexually, I was more the sated and content. Alice sat on the edge of the bed looking at me guiltily.

"What's wrong, babe," I asked and she just pointed at my pussy and handed me a hand mirror. I was still a little too groggy to understand what I was seeing so I rolled out of bed and went to the full length mirror next to the bathroom. The vampire waited nervously on the bed for me to explode. There was a few minutes of silence as I absorbed the sight then I started to laugh.

"You're not mad," my mate asked in awe while I continued to admire the reflection in the mirror. Just above my neatly trimmed bush was a tattooed banner with the Alice's Wonderland written in elegant red script. On the left side, under the banner was a portrait of the vampire in a sexy Alice costume. I also caught the glint from my two new earrings.

"Nope, but turn about is fair play," I answered then used my Glamour to place a tattoo of my own on her; me in a white Playboy Bunny outfit and a banner that stated Home of the White Rabbit, both placed in a similar locations to mine.

We laughed all the way to the bathroom then climbed into a hot shower to get cleaned off. After the shower, we got dressed then headed down to the car. Alice dropped the card key off at the front desk and we left. The drive home was quiet because we were still too blissed out from our night of lovemaking. Mom rushed into the garage and yanked the two of us out of the Porsche the second it was put in park. Her dry sobbing and tension were unsettling.

"What's wrong," Ali asked as our mother physically carried us into the house where the rest of our family looked just as bad.

"There was a murder in Olympia last night and another in Port Angeles this morning. We were worried sick about you. Charlie went down to help out the PAPD," Carlisle explained and I went rigid in my mother's arms.

Glamour flooded the house as Angela screamed from upstairs. My half-sister had completed the change and awakened to her true nature. There was a mad scramble as everyone switched gears to deal with the new crisis. The newest Wyld Child was in full on panic mode as her eyes saw not just what was around her in this world but also on the other side of the Veil and the rampant magic that swirled through the air kept manifesting bizarre objects then made them disappear. Her mother, Erika, tried to get her to calm down but her panic escalated after her new sight took in the rest of us.

I ran to mine and Alice's room and rummaged around the nightstand until I found a plain silver bracelet. Jewelry in hand, I returned to my little sister's room then fought my way to her and snapped the bracelet in place around her wrist. As soon as it was in place, all the wild Glamour evaporated. There were several gasps and murmurs from the others because they didn't understand what happened.

"It's an instinct thing for those like me. The second a focus object is put on us, we automatically ground our Glamour," I explained without taking my eyes of Angela then continued, "Now, I think everyone but me, and Mom and Erika need to leave."

They reluctantly filed out, my Ali being the last one to leave. She shut the door behind her and the four us stared at each other for a minute. I stepped up and took the lead in the discussion while our mothers piped in with various details. It was around 4 a.m. when information overload forced us to let Ang get some rest. Slowly, my mind started to switch gears to consider the fact that the Redcap was too close to my family and my mate.

My train of thought was quickly derailed by a Nymph's lips crashing into mine. Alice's hands stroked along my ears and the next thing I knew, all my clothes were gone. She pushed me on the bed then crawled on top of me. With a growl, she had her way with me. _I think I created a monster,_ was my last coherent thought before lust consumed me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I'd like to._

Ch. 11: Not in Kansas Anymore

APOV (Angela)

I had a massive headache and I felt it was going to explode any second. It seemed as if in the blink of an eye, up became down, down up, white turned to black and day was now night. My life had become so surreal because I wasn't in Kansas anymore. Seattle – The Emerald City – was not too far away, maybe I had a chance of escaping this madhouse and finding a Wizard that might send me back home. I came out of that weird fever and all sorts of funky crap from my nightmares were clawing at me so I screamed but instead of help, the proverbial rug was pulled out from under me.

Bella snapped a silver bracelet around my wrist and the hallucinations vanished but then she told me that they weren't hallucinations. I'd noticed that we weren't in my room because the bed was too soft and the décor was way too stylish for my house. Dr. Cullen was standing close to the bed then I saw that Alice and the rest of her family had crowded into the room so I guessed I'd been so sick that my mom had let them move me to their house until I was better. The brunette girl had basically ordered most of the others to leave and now there was only me, her, Mom and Mrs. Cullen.

"Baby, I need to tell you something that might upset you but you have to believe that everything is going to be okay," Mom started and I noticed that she looked sicker than before.

Then she proceeded to warp my sense of reality by telling me that I was some kind of half-breed Fairy with little control over my Glamour, whatever the Hell that was. The man that was my father was actually the mortal vessel of my biological father's living essence and Bella was my, gay, slightly older half-sister who was the Soul Mate of my best friend – who was a vampire like the rest of her family. I also had to keep everything a secret from my dad because he didn't remember/know anything about his true nature. To top off the craziness, I was also apparently some sort of Royalty. _Could my life get anymore fucked up,_ I thought as I fought to preserve what little sanity I had left.

Mom looked worn out by the time she finished telling me about my "Birthright" and needed to go lay down. Mrs. Cullen went down to get me something to eat after my stomach growled loudly, much to my embarrassment. Sadness was the first emotion that hit me after she'd shut the door. I picked up a picture of my family off the nightstand next to the bed and cried over how perfect our lives had been.

"It'll take a little while to adjust but everything will get better," Bella attempted to sooth me but I wasn't having it.

"How the fuck can you sit here and spew that crap to me? My mom is dying, I'm a half-breed magical creature and I can't tell my dad anything because he doesn't know the truth. He's my hero, Bella, and soon he's going to be all I have left and I'm going to have to constantly lie to him! So, you tell me exactly how everything is going to get better," I spat as the sadness was replaced by a burning anger and the other girl turned away from me but not before I saw the lone tear trail down her cheek.

"At least our father knows who you are. He cared enough to surrender his mantle for a time so that you would know that you were cherished, loved and protected," Bella whispered sadly just before she slipped out of the room and left me alone.

I stared at the door and the anger faded into the background as guilt nearly crushed me. The last moments before I'd collapsed from my fever played out in my head; I'd fallen into Bella's arms and she looked both panicked and determined but there had been something else in her eyes as well. Then there was the way that she gently held me as if I was something precious. The very last memory was of the tender kiss the brunette had placed on my forehead before she'd left my room. In hindsight, I now understood that Bella had known who I was from the moment she met me.

My sister hadn't just been offering me comfort a few minutes ago but was letting me know that I wasn't alone in this. That she'd be by my side to guide me but I'd rejected her out of spite because my illusions about myself and the world had been busted. I needed to apologize but I doubted that I was going to be getting out of bed for at least another day. Mrs. Cullen came in carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a grilled turkey and cheese sandwich and a steaming cup of tea. She'd seen my expression and sat down next to the bed after handing me the tray of food.

While I ate, she explained a few things about Bella's childhood and I felt guiltier. Our father hadn't really known how to raise a girl and being a Wyld Child hadn't helped her. It wasn't fair, my sister struggled with hatred and abuse most of her life; the only time she'd felt love and happiness were those times she visited her mother. I, on the other hand, had lived with the exact opposite; I'd been raised with loving, supportive, parents and had never known any type of hardship until my mom's cancer. Even now, the worst of that was being kept from me. I'd behaved like a petulant child throwing a tantrum over something that was not only beyond my control but nothing in the grand scheme of things. If anyone had a right to be angry, it was my sister. She should hate me but for some unfathomable reason went out of her way to help me and I was a total bitch to her.

Mrs. C sat quietly while I finished my food. I was going to ask her to get Bella so I could apologize but Alice bolted into my room at an inhuman speed that I was somehow still able to track. Her lips blurred as she spoke in a high pitched tone that my newly enhanced ears were able to hear clearly.

"BELLA SNUCK OUT WITH HER GEAR AND IS HUNTING DOWN THE REDCAP," the pixie like vampire screeched in panic and I noticed her eyes were wide with terror.

"I need to check on Erika, you need to call your father and siblings and tell them to get back here right away. Charlie will be home soon but as soon as he goes to sleep, we will start going out in search parties to track her down and bring her back to safety," the caramel haired vampire instructed then left the room.

I waited for Alice to finish her calls then asked, "Who's The Redcap and why is Bella hunting him?"

"Robin Redcap is an evil fey that your father imprisoned centuries ago. Your rat bastard of an older brother, Aerrol, who'd been left in charge while Daddy Dearest was away, released the psychotic fiend to kill Bella and you; it's been responsible for all those killings that've been happening lately," Ali explained then bolted out of the room to meet the rest of her family and get them up to speed on what'd happened.

My thoughts were even more chaotic than they'd been when I'd just woken up. Something horrible danced along the edge of mind as the memory of Mom telling me about the nature of the Sidhe bubbled to the surface. Dr. Cullen came in to check on me and take the IV out while I was lost in my internal ponderings. I never heard him leave but eventually the sound of my dad's cruiser coming up the long drive brought me back to reality. That horrible thing that'd danced along the periphery of my consciousness had been a dreadful plan that was the only way to set things right, to bring back some sense of balance.

For the first time in days, I got out of bed then made my way to the en suite on wobbly legs. I took a quick shower and took a look at my new self in the full length mirror on the door as I dried off. My bone structure was more defined, ears slightly pointed and I giggled because I thought the made me look like one the elves from the recent Lord of the Rings movies. The most startling transformation was that my once root beer colored eyes were now Periwinkle blue. After a few minutes of staring at the otherworldly beauty in the mirror, I returned to the bedroom and found some fresh clothes to wear then made my way downstairs.

The assembled Cullen's were clustered in the living room while Dad was rummaging around in the kitchen looking for things to make a sandwich. It was obvious that he felt at home here because he hung his gun belt by the front door, just like at our house. Slowly, unobtrusively, I made my way into the kitchen without the vampires taking any notice. My father's back was to me so I waited patiently for him to turn around. The second he had, he was frozen with shock. I may never know if it was because of my new appearance or his Glock .9mm that I leveled at him.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I love you and hope one day you'll forgive me," I whispered then pulled the trigger three times before he had a chance to recover. I'd put one bullet in his head and two in his heart, just like he'd shown me when he taught me how to shoot when I turned fourteen.

I'd already collapsed to the floor and was sobbing when the Cullen's reached the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: All I own is this story._

Ch. 12: Unexpected

EsPOV

"What the hell," Emmett and Jasper yelled when the first gunshot went off then the house was filled with the smell of freshly spilt human blood.

I flashed into the kitchen before the sound of the last shot finished bouncing off the walls and had the sobbing sidhe cradled in my arms. The rest of the family was less than a second behind me. Charlie Swan's lifeless eyes stared back at us but there was nothing accusatory held in them. It was as if Cernnunos knew he was needed.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," the emotionally frazzled girl chanted repeatedly.

"Damn, Lil' Keebler popped a few caps in the Head PoPo," my behemoth of a son commented in his gansta voice. It was not the time for such idiocy but I knew that he was trying to break the tension with his brand of off-humor.

"I never meant for her to kill her father when I told her about the Redcap," Alice whispered horrified.

"Cernnunos' essence, his soul if you will, was trapped in Charlie's subconscious. It needed to be set free to recover his lost mantle if there is to be a chance to take down the Redcap and save Bella. It is also the only chance for Erika to beat her cancer. We just need to wait two days for the Elf King to reconstitute himself," I explained then held up a hand to forestall any questions.

Rosalie took the distraught girl from my arms then rushed her back up to her room. The others realized that she was our first priority at the moment. Once she was taken care of, all of their questions would be answered. Carlisle went upstairs, after he placed a soft kiss on my lips, to tend to both of his patients. My sons picked up the dead body and left to come up with a decent cover story while I moved back to the couch and Alice crawled into my lap.

"It's going to be a long hard 48 hours," she muttered and I nodded in agreement before my attention drifted to the glass wall and to the forest beyond.

_Be safe, my little one,_ I thought then held the vampire in my lap closer to me.

BPOV

My conscience felt guilty over slipping out of the house to go on this Fool's Errand but it was the only way I could think of to protect my family. Besides, it wasn't any of their business. This was strictly a Sidhe matter; my brother started this mess and I needed to clean it up because nobody else would. With Father indisposed, Aerrol disgraced and the twins unworthy – the other pure bloods weren't going to lift a finger to help. As far as they were concerned, Robin Redcap on a killing spree in this world wasn't their problem. Ang was still too new at everything to be of any use.

In truth, I'd already signed my death warrant when I attack my brother. Aerrol hadn't just been a pure blood; he was also Summer's son. Self-defense wasn't an argument a Faerie Queen accepted whenever one of her children was concerned, especially if they were the "victim." Fen and Hern, Winter's sons, wouldn't take my part even if they'd been inclined to do so. Pure Bloods stuck together, particularly the Royal Scions regardless of which Queen bore them.

The forest was unusually quiet for miles. It was as if all the woodland creatures knew true evil was about. I had only traveled a few miles from the house and was about to extend my senses when I felt someone watching me. They'd been smart and were standing down wind. Letting my hearing guide me, I spun to the southwest and waited impatiently. A russet skinned girl with close cropped black hair stepped out of the trees and strode to within five paces of me. I hadn't met her before but it was obvious that she was one of the wolves from La Push.

"Greetings, Child of the Hunt, I'm Rachel Black; Jake's sister. I wanted to apologize for what Sam and the others did. He is no longer the Alpha… I am and I've sought you out to pledge our service to you, Huntress. My majors in college were Anthropology and Folklore; I know about your father and have great respect for him. He does what he must to preserve the balance. You are not alone, call on us and we'll answer," Rachel vowed then melted back into the forest.

I stared after the vanished girl for a couple of minutes before I turned myself back to the task at hand. All of my senses and my ties to nature were pushed to their limit but Redcap had disappeared from the area like a wisp of smoke. It wasn't long before darkness fell. I found a sturdy limb high up in a tree then, with my back to the trunk, settled on it for the night.

RPOV (Redcap)

This world had changed a great deal since the last time I was here. That fool boy had been so easy to manipulate into freeing me. His petty jealousy had blinded him and already done most of the work for me. I cared not for the internal squabbles of the Fey; death, blood and sweet pain were all that mattered. There was only one thing that I cared for more than those three things, revenge. Cernnunos had been a fool to let me live and now I was going to destroy him by killing the two he held most dear, his precious daughters.

I made quick work of my latest victim, the warning Glamour I'd cast alerted me that one of the Wyldlings had started to hunt me. Tomorrow, she'd be led on a merry chase to give her some semblance of hope and then I'd play with her…

**AN: I know it's a short chapter but I promise the next update will be longer. By my estimation, unless something changes, there's only four more chapters at most left to this story. The Muses are still keeping me working on Clockwork at the moment but I'll try to finish this one up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wyld Child**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight not me._

Ch. 13: Cat and Mouse

APOV

The past two days had been filled with worry; worry for my mate, who was out hunting a psychotic monster by herself and worry for Erika Webber, whose health was failing fast. Angela hadn't left her mother's side for an instant. Carlisle had taken time off from the hospital but used the human's condition to justify it. Chief Swan's body had been found, the official cause of death was an animal attack, and everyone in town made the assumption that his loss is what worsened his wife's condition. The rest of my family had been climbing the walls with the need to do something, just like me.

Power vibrated through the house and we heard my father and sidhe gasp. I rushed into the dying human's bedroom, the rest of the family a nanosecond behind me. The scene before us was a tad confusing because the bed was empty and the only people in the room were Carlisle and Angela; Erika had vanished.

"Where's Erika," I asked while the others whipped their heads around as if trying to find her crouched in one of the corners.

"I was examining her when the air started to crackle with energy then she just disappeared," my father said dazedly.

"What happened to my mom," Angela demanded but her look told me that she hadn't actually expected an answer.

"Cernunnos has recovered and is reclaiming what is his," Esme commented sagely.

At the mention of the Master of the Wyld Hunt, all of my anxiety had broken free from what little control I'd had left and I turned to go in search of my missing mate. My mother placed a staying hand on my shoulder then flashed into the kitchen and put some freshly cut healing herbs into a satchel along with bandages and medical tape. She looked at me with a determination that was mirrored in the rest of my family, including my best friend/sister-in-law. All of us rushed out the sliding glass door and went in search of Bella. I prayed that she was alright.

BPOV

If there was one thing I was used to, it was hunting prey but all of my experience hadn't prepared me for the past two days. Stags, boar, bears and other animals had never hunted me as I stalked them. Than meant that the cat and mouse game the Redcap played with me was unexpected but like a good hunter, I adapted to my quarry's behavior. His trail twisted, turned and doubled back on itself with a frequency that would've confused the most skilled trackers. After yet another double back, I knew the bastard was less than a mile ahead of me.

I slowed my pace because something told me he wasn't going to run and ten minutes later, I stepped into a clearing where my enemy waited. Robin Redcap was the stuff of every sidhe's childhood nightmares, living proof of what happened when you gave yourself over to chaos. He was barely over five feet tall with a body that was muscular yet athletic at the same time and out weighed me by a good fifty pounds. He wore a tattered great-kilt and a woolen cap stained with the dried blood of his victims atop a head of wild unkempt dark hair, an oversized mouth that was filled with row upon row of razor sharp teeth and solid black eyes. In his right hand, he held a pitted and nicked basket hilt Claymore.

"So ye are the tasty morsel of a half breed that vexes Aerrol to the point of wanting ye dead. After I finish pickin' my teeth with yer bones, yer sister will make a fine dessert," the Redcap taunted as I came out of the trees then gave me a mock salute with the Claymore.

"I'm not going to be that easy," I shot back and drew my own long sword then advanced. My body tensed for the coming battle but fear never came, just the grim acceptance that I was going to die. _Let me hold him long enough for my family to escape,_ I silently prayed to the universe.

We circled each other as we attempted to find an opening then, with a blur, the clearing was filled with the song of metal upon metal as our blades clashed in an all too familiar dance. A half hour into the fight, I was bleeding from several wounds but I still fought on despite the fact that the sick fucker was only toying with me. The Redcap had just countered my last attack when my forehead erupted with an ungodly pain. I felt the skin there split open as tiny horns sprouted forth. A phantom weight tugged at the side of my sword belt then my eyes became the baleful green fire of my dire wolf form. My senses became even more attuned to my surroundings and I tipped my head back and howled. The sound was deep, rich and made the very land itself vibrate with its song. Waning strength returned to me in spades and I shook off the effects of my injuries then went on the offensive.

I moved with a speed and power that I'd never possessed before. Redcap was unable to counter all of my strikes and he too soon sported a few deep gashes where the silver part of my sword had bitten deep into his flesh. His eyes went wide when the La Push wolves entered the fray with joyous howls. Even with their help, the monster proved hard to vanquish and it wasn't long before more than one member of the pack sported injury. A warm breeze whipped around us that smelled of glamour and the tide of battle shifted once more. My father's sword blocked a strike that'd been aimed at the wolf I knew was Rachel.

Time slowed as I watched the Redcap's blade thrust towards my father's unprotected back when he slipped on the blood slicked ground. I stepped into the path of the strike and took in the stomach while my sword went through his chest to impale his heart. The cold iron that comprised one half of my blade destroyed him once and for all. The adrenaline of battle quickly left me and I collapsed from my wounds, not the least of which was the sword that ran through my stomach and out of my back.

"BELLA," I heard several voices scream at once before I feinted from blood loss.

APOV

My family and I were running through the forest at vampire speed when the vision of Bella fighting the Redcap hit me. It distracted me enough that I had almost hit a tree. The others crowded around me worried and I explained to them that we were already too late. That news hadn't gone over well and everyone pushed themselves past their limits in a vain attempt to prove me wrong, for once. The scents of blood and wolves hit us at the same time the sounds of battle could be heard. I was the first one to rush out of the trees in time to see my mate and the evil fey run each other through with their swords.

"BELLA," I screamed at the same time as Esme, Rose, Angela and an unknown male sidhe I guessed was her father. My sensitive hearing told me that the monster had been killed but Bella's heart was starting to slow down.

My mother rushed to the side of her biological daughter but was stopped by the arrival of two woman of unearthly beauty. The Queens of Summer and Winter placed their hands, along with Cernunnos', upon the fallen girl. For the first time, I noticed the tiny horns that now grew out of her forehead. The three pairs of hands glowed then unconscious sidhe's eyes flashed open, revealing green fire, and she gasped before her eyes returned normal then fluttered shut once more. Even the horns retreated back into her skull.

"What was that about, will she be okay," I asked softly as I knelt down next to my mate along with our mother.

"Of all of my children, she is the only one worthy enough to wear even a fraction of my mantle," the Faerie King replied reverently. Summer and Winter nodded their heads in agreement while the rest of the family joined us. The La Push wolves phased back into their human forms and stood guard around us.

"Princess Isabella must be returned to Avalon to heal quickly without the possibility of infection setting in," the Summer Queen commented then continued, "Of course, any of you that wish to accompany us are welcome to do so."

All of the Cullen's, Angela and three of the wolves agreed to go. The wind picked up and power thrummed in air. One minute we were in the forest and the next we found ourselves in a large stone chamber that looked like it could've been Aurora's bedroom in Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

"Emmett, please try to stay out of trouble," Esme said as Bella was placed in the bed.

**AN: So, what kind of mischief should Em get up to, or should he actually act like an adult for once?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wyld Child**

Ch. 14: Ballroom Blitz

APOV

I slipped into Bella's bedroom then made my way to her bed. It had been two days since we'd gotten here and the two Faerie Queens healed my mate's body and put her into a magical sleep. Our mother, Esme, hadn't left her side the whole time and the rest of us found other ways to occupy the time. Carlisle was introduced to a Fey healer and learned as much as he could about faerie anatomy. Rose passed the time beating the shit out of Aerrol while Jasper had fun sparring with the twins as he learned sidhe fencing and fighting techniques. I'd been asked to stay with Angela because too much had changed for her and she was having a hard time coping. That left Emmett to his own devices but so far nothing major had happened.

Mom kissed the brunette girl on the forehead then gave me a hug and kiss before she left. I crawled under the covers and snuggled up to my mate. Granted, I was still pissed off at her for running off and almost getting killed but that had to wait because I needed to feel her in my arms. With a contented sigh, I placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck and she gave a sleepy moan. The need to check my mate for injuries then claim her took hold and it was long before her clothes were discarded and my cold hands skimmed along her flesh while my eyes searched of even the slightest blemish. Bella's nipples hardened and her arousal filled the room then her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, baby," she murmured with a voice that was still thick with sleep but I only growled in response. The animal in me was satisfied that my mate was safe but knew she needed to be taught a lesson.

Bella's eyes widened in shock as my teeth bit through the thin flesh of her throat at the same time two of my fingers into her wet core without warning. I drank two mouthfuls of the intoxicating blood then sealed the wound. My eyes narrowed to slits and I growled whenever she attempted to buck her hips or do anything other than just lay there while I fucked her mercilessly. I felt her muscles tense as she drew ever closer to her orgasm. Just as abruptly as I started, I stopped and pulled my fingers out of her seconds before she was able to get her release. I laughed darkly at her frustrated whimpers and the sidhe glared at me.

"Oh no, my mate, you won't be having a climax for a very long time despite the fact that I will be fucking you every night. Consider a fitting punishment for the pain you put me through when you ran off to face that twisted bastard by yourself," I hissed in her ear just before I kissed her lips hard. My own clit throbbed so I pinned Bella's arms to the headboard then slowly lowered myself onto her face. The other girl wasted no time and gave the sensitive bundle of nerves a wicked tongue lashing. Just before I crashed over the edge, I flashed off her then stood at the foot of the bed and fingered myself until exploded over my fingers. My mate hung her head when she realized that not only wouldn't she get to cum but she wouldn't get to lap up any of my sweet cream.

Her crestfallen expression nearly broke my heart but I stood my ground because she needed to learn a lesson. The only concession to my guilt I made was to flash over and give her a soft kiss and whisper a quick I love you. She gave me a small smile and I read the acceptance in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said began but the rest was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

Bella quickly redressed in her discarded bedclothes and I straightened myself up before the door was opened. Angela glided gracefully into the room then shut the door behind her. The once painfully shy girl visibly relaxed when the heavy piece of oak clicked into place. She closed her eyes and concentrated and the Glamour that was her human Mask settled over her. The two of us nodded at each other then took seats by the bed while my mate sat up.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything but I wanted to apologize for not coming to see you sooner and keeping Alice away," she began but kept her eyes trained on the bedspread instead of looking her sister in the eyes.

"It's not a problem. There was nothing you could do and I realize that a lot has happened that you needed to process. Besides, I'm glad Ali had something to focus on other than me while I was sleeping. The only thing that matters now, little sister, is that you're here now and I'm back to my old self," Bella replied honestly and the younger sidhe finally lifted her gaze.

"The Queens are throwing a ball in your honor tonight so Dad wanted me to tell you that attendance was mandatory and hunting attire was not an option. He said something about finally using your closet," Ang finished and giggled as her sister's eyes widened with panic.

At the mention of the word closet, I looked around the entire room for the first time. I noticed a larges set of double doors in the opposite wall and a single door in the far corner of the same wall. Deciding to play Lewis & Clark, I went off to explore the mystery doors. Behind the single door I found a small room that held a basin, a claw-footed tub large enough to fit two people and a toilet. There was no observable plumbing so I figured each of the items worked through some kind of Glamour. The color drained from Bella's face with each step I'd taken toward the double doors.

My best friend waited for me there and together we opened the doors. Angela and I squealed and shrieked like those women you see on game shows when we found a walk-in closet the size of two rooms on the other side. The two of us walked in reverent awe along racks of gowns made of some shimmering material we'd never seen before. In addition to the beautiful dresses, there were rows of matching shoes. At the end of the closet was a vanity table, the drawers of which held exquisite pieces of jewelry of unparalleled craftsmanship. Ang closed her eyes while she played with a silver ring on one of her fingers then I felt the air vibrate as a tendril of magic shot out the direction we'd come from. A minute later, Bella wandered over to us in a daze and stopped.

"What… why…," she sputtered as she blinked rapidly before realization dawned and she continued hotly to her sister, "You put the Come Hither on me!"

"But of course, sister dear, Fenn and Hern told me how much you hate Balls and dressing up and how you'd try to escape in spite of the whole mandatory attendance decree," the other sidhe commented sweetly and unrepentantly while I glared at my mate for attempting to skip out on us. Esme and Rose showed up not long after and the four of us ganged up on the violet eyed Wyld Child.

EPOV (Emmett)

As much as I was concerned about my new little sister's health, there was nothing I could do for her so when the rest of the family was distracted I went off to find some fun. When I asked Fenn and Hern about how they entertained themselves, I was told they either hunted or had sex. I wasn't in the mood to hunt and Edward wasn't around so that meant no pixie handy-j's for the foreseeable future; that meant sex was out unless some sexy sidhe beast decided to grab their ankles while I sank my sword into their stone. To say I was bored was a massive understatement.

For the last two days, I wandered the castle and its grounds in search of anything remotely distracting. Eventually, I ended up in the kennels that housed the fey hounds that Cernunnos trained for the other sidhe. My eyes gleamed with mischief as a plan formed and I tried to bury it before a certain pesky pint-sized vampire had a vision of it then ratted me out._ This is going to be legendary;_ I thought smugly then ran off to get everything I needed to set things in motion.

BPOV

My traitorous mother and sisters had spent the entire afternoon torturing me but not even their worst compared to the Hell I was being forced to endure now. If being in a frickin' gown wasn't bad enough, the ballroom of the High Palace looked like something Shakespeare shit out after being force fed a Renaissance Festival. It made me want to puke. Summer and Winter had gone all out for this little shindig in my honor so Father had told me to just grin and bear it. The only thing that made putting up with all this crap was Alice.

My mate was the most beautiful creature in the room and she was all mine. After I was made over, I'd been forced to go with Rose while Mom helped the tiny terror get ready for the ball. I almost came when I first saw her descending the staircase so we could leave. Alice's normally short spiky tresses had been Glamoured into a flowing raven mane that was done with diamonds and rubies woven into it. The ruby gown she wore, like all of our gowns, shimmered with a soft light of its own and accentuated her vampiric beauty. When she lifted the gown to step down the stairs, I noticed the diamond encrusted slippers on her feet. To be honest, outside of my initial reaction to the decorations, all of my attention was taken up by my mate. The Queens drew me temporarily out of my private contemplations of the perfection that was Alice as they called all of the celebrants to attention.

"We have come here to honor Princess Isabella for putting herself in harm's way by facing Robin Redcap alone and without the full powers of the Sidhe to aid her," Summer began and motioned for me to approach.

"From the time of her birth, we as a people have done her nothing but disservice but when the time came for her to defend her loved ones and a race that turned its back on her, she did so without any hesitation and with the knowledge that she might not survive. In so doing, the Princess proved to be all that is best in us and we owe her a dept that cannot be repaid," Winter continued and most of the assembled sidhe looked down in shame.

"With the exception of Princess Angela, who was unaware of her true heritage, my daughter, Isabella, has proven a more worthy heir than any of my sons. Therefore, as her reward, she shall be given a mantle of her own and charged with protecting the Mortal Realm as its Lady of the Wyld Hunt," my father finished to a round of cheers from the crowd then he and the two queens touched me upon the forehead and power flowed into me.

Not even a minute later, I was passed around the dance floor by sons of many houses until I was finally able to get free. I scanned the crowd then made my way over to my family after I located them. Mom and the others congratulated me, which I accepted graciously even though I'd only done what needed to. Eventually, I found myself back on the dance floor with my mate in my arms. Once more, I found myself lost in her beauty and understood that there was never going to be a moment as perfect as this one. As I spun her gracefully with one hand, I placed the other behind my back and focused my will on exactly what I wanted. When the song stopped, I dropped to one knee while I kept hold of her left hand.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I pledge to honor and cherish you with all that I am until the End of Time. Will you be my wife," I proposed then held out the ring I'd just created with my Glamour; a delicate silver band mounted with entwined hearts, one topaz and the other an amethyst that was light violet. A hush fell over the room as everyone waited for her reply.

"Ye - ," Alice started to answer but the doors burst open and a pack of Fey Hounds charged into the room and started tearing up the place. The raven haired vampire was able to jump out of the way in time but I was knocked on my ass as several of the animals jumped on me then started to lick my face. The twins quickly got the animals under control and the Emmett's loud guffaw filled the room as servants straightened up the mess. I understood at that moment that this was one of his pranks and it ruined a precious moment. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that reached that conclusion.

"RUN," I snarled at him and his eyes widened in shock then he turned tail and ran; me, Alice and Rose where hot on his trail and ready to inflict much bodily harm.

The coward actually thought he was going to out run us but he overestimated his chances. Without warning, the Spring Maiden was in front of him. She put out a leg and the fleeing vampire fell face first into the floor then slid to a stop at the feet of the Fall Maiden who was blocking the only exit while she glared at him. He picked himself off the floor and cast about for another escape route but wasn't able to find one. His expression became frantic as my mate, sister and I slowly stalked over to him.

"Please… I didn't know Bella was going to propose, I just thought it would be funny," Emmett begged. Under any other circumstances, it would've been funny but I wasn't in a particularly forgiving or understanding mood.

Apparently, neither was Alice or Rose. My mate punched the ox right in his twig and berries with all of her strength. My big sister grabbed each of his hands while he rolled on the floor in pain and snapped off each of his fingers then put them in a bag that the Fall Maiden was holding. The timely arrival of Mom, Carlisle, Father and the Queens prevented anything else from being done to him.

My father helped the fool to his feet then spoke, "Emmett Cullen, in your desire to amuse yourself, you have ruined a special moment between my daughter and her intended as well as disrupted a celebration planned by both Summer and Winter. It is my decree that you shall remain in Avalon for a year and a day. Because you prefer the company of men, you shall spend that time satisfying the sexual needs of every sidhe woman, most especially Summer and Winter."

"NOOOOO," Em cried as the twins latched on to his arms then dragged him away. I wanted to feel sorry for him but there were times when I was a vindictive bitch and this was one of them. I remembered that I still had the ring in my hand so I held it up and arched an eyebrow at my mate.

"Of course my answer is yes," Alice stated then held out her hand so that I could place the ring on her finger.

**AN: The wedding and the epilogue will be the next chapter.**


	15. Epilogue

**Wyld Child**

Epilogue: The Happily Ever After

EPOV (Esme)

It had been a few days since Emmett's prank and my family and I were still in Avalon. We had hoped to be back home by now but Bella's father insisted that her wedding be held here. At first I'd been upset Cernunnos pushed the issue because I felt that I wasn't going to have anything to do with the planning. Nothing could have been further from the truth. In fact, Summer and Winter had shown up at sunrise the morning after their ruined party then dragged me, Erika – whose cancer had been cured by sidhe healers, and Rose off to the High Palace in order to plot out the details. Twelve hours later, I was ready to kill the two queens; apparently the sidhe were as crazy about parties as Alice was about shopping. By the time the three of us were able to tear ourselves away from the over-the-top royals, I wished that I was still able to sleep because I was that exhausted and my fellow sufferers seemed to feel the same way too.

Amazingly, Summer and Winter managed to have the entire wedding put together within a day and a half. Everyone was currently packed into the great hall of the Palace for the nuptials. I sat up front with Erika and my sons; Emmett had been given a bit of a reprieve to attend the ceremony. The three Faerie Rulers sat upon their throne on a dais before the assembly while Bella stood in front of it and slightly to the right. My baby girl was wearing a full length Hunter green gown and emeralds laced into her flowing hair. Rose was next to her in a gown that was a lighter shade of green. Music started to play and all eyes turned to the back of the room.

Angela, whose gown matched my eldest daughter's, was the first one to walk down the aisle. She took up her place by the dais as Maid of Honor, and then the room was filled with collective gasps. My beloved, Carlisle, dressed like a true noble, slowly escorted our middle daughter down the aisle; the gasps were for her. Alice was dressed in a white gown with a ten foot train that shimmered like new fallen snow. Diamonds clustered to look like ice crystals adorned her spiky raven tresses. She looked more ethereal than normal. My mate placed her dainty hand into Bella's then joined me. Cernunnos had gotten up from his throne then stood before the two lovers.

"We are gathered her to witness the marriage of Princess Isabella of House Cernunnos, Lady of the Wyld Hunt, and the vampire, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. The binding of two hearts in perfect union is a joyous thing. Do you, Princess Isabella, pledge yourself to this woman; to cherish, adore and love her for all time," the Elf King began, his tone reverent.

"I do," Bella replied without hesitation.

"Do you, Mary Alice, pledge yourself to this woman; to cherish, adore and love her for all time," the sidhe repeated the same question to the petite vampire.

"I do," Alice beamed while her body shook with pent up emotions.

"Then by my authority, I proclaim you bound in matrimony," Cernunnos finished the ceremony then returned to his throne. The crowd erupted into cheers when the two women launched themselves at each other and kissed passionately.

The reception lasted well past dawn and was still going strong when my family and I left to pack and my baby girl got some sleep. A honeymoon needed to wait because the happy couple still had school to finish. The next day, we said our goodbyes to Emmett then returned to our own realm.

_Three years later…_

BPOV

The cowl of my cloak was pulled over my head and the only thing that could be seen was my horns and the sickly green flames of my eyes. I ran in the moonless darkness through the heart of the Black Forrest with the three wolves that made up my Hunting Pack. The La Push pack had grown before my family had left Forks, so Rachel, her imprint – Paul and Seth, who'd imprinted on my little sister, had come with us. They'd taken to their new roll with great enthusiasm. The four of us had been tracking a troll that had crossed over to our world and terrorized several small towns in the German countryside.

I gave the silent signal to spread out and it wasn't long before Seth howled as he engaged the troll. The young wolf still had a lot to learn about not attacking without some kind of backup. The rest of us ran faster before the boy got hurt. Thanks to numerous re-interpretations of myths and legends but authors and the entertainment industry, most people believed that trolls were nothing but stupid brutes but nothing could've been farther from the truth. Yes, they were large and had very muscular but while they weren't exactly Mensa candidates, they had the cunning of the most dangerous serial killer. I like to think of them as the savants of the Faerie races.

The other two wolves had been closer than I was so they arrived first. Together, the three horse sized beasts had already torn off one of the troll's arms by the time I got there. We needed to end this quick. I drew my sword and while the wolves distracted him then I jumped on its back and stabbed it through the skull. The lifeless body fell to the ground with a crash then my Hunting Pack swiftly devoured him. I had the sudden urge to get home so I used my Glamour to transport us back to the Cullen house.

We materialized in the foyer then I felt my mantle fade so my horns were gone and my eyes were their normal violet. Alice's scream had me bolting up the stairs at full speed until I burst through the door of our room. The entire family was crowded into the room and I noticed Carlisle giving my wife an examination.

"Good, your back, Alice just went into labor," he told me while I took my place at her side and held her hand.

For our last anniversary, I'd asked her what she wanted most and Alice was hesitant about answering. After a lot of prodding she told me that she really wanted a child. When we went to visit my father, I asked Summer to temporarily transform me into a man. Alice wore the ring I'd given her that made her human and in one of the weirdest sexual experiences of my life we conceived our little miracle. We returned home and told the family, they were ecstatic. I even offered to make rings for Mom and Rose to make them human but they hadn't taken me up on it yet.

The pain of the labor had started to break through the enchantment of the ring because my wife's vampire strength returned. Something that was made abundantly clear after the next contraction hit because she broke my hand. The damage had only gotten worse as the labor continued. As tears streaked down my cheeks I noticed my big sister's expression. It looked as if the reality of childbirth had put her off wanting a baby, at least for a while. If she ever chose to have a kid in the future, I had a feeling Jasper was going to end up with more than just a broken hand. Four hours later, Cerridwen Rosemae Platt was born. She had Alice's raven hair and features but my violet eyes and delicately pointed ears. Cerri was the best of both of us.

Carlisle had my mother make me a healing elixir and I drank it while he wrapped my hand. Then I crawled into bed with my wife and child then held them until we drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to start a new adventure for us and I couldn't wait to see what happened. Our nap was short lived because Emmett's shouting about losing some video game to Jazz had woken up the baby. It had taken a while after our brother had gotten back from Avalon before he was able to get back to his normal self. Now we needed to train the brute to quiet because if he kept waking up Cerri, I was going to rip him apart then hide the pieces.

Alice opened her eyes and tried to rock her back to sleep but it hadn't worked. Without a second thought, she popped out a breast and Cerridwen latched onto it. Normally, that sight wouldn't have done anything for me but for some reason, I found myself turned on and I wanted nothing more than to worship her other breast before I made love to her.

"Hold your horses there, Bells, you aren't going to be getting any for a while," she admonished me when she scented my arousal and I pouted but understood where my wife was coming from. I opted for cuddling after she stopped feeding the baby.

"I love you, my Alice," I breathed into her ear.

"I love you, too Bella," she replied and it was the last thing I heard before I drifted back off to sleep.

My dreams revolved around the baby's future and I hoped her Faerie Tale led her to happiness as mine had.

**The End.**

**AN: Another story put to bed. Hoped you enjoyed it. Look for more updates to some of my other stories in the coming days.**


End file.
